


【萨寇】重生阵线

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 原文于2018年3月首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。原著向7.0黯刃騎士團活動背景，“我們都是死亡的孩子”。有R片段。





	【萨寇】重生阵线

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用警告】  
> ·这文本来是从7.0开就开始写的，没想到8.0都要开了才写完……详略不得当，流水账，人物ooc，想表达的太多结果反而都很肤浅了。失败而且有偏见的阵营塑造  
> ·对死骑和圣骑的任务线有较大的篡改，自设人物多，死亡领主三位全部私设。dk要是哪天彻底溃败一定是因为谈恋爱（x  
> ·夹带了很多私货

重生阵线。

 

 

 

<< 

“生前，我们的确是不同的种族，曾经彼此陌生甚至敌对。但在死后，我们都是黑暗的孩子，是天谴军团的爪牙，是永恒的兄弟与伙伴。”

 

<< 

萨沙理安从他的行李袋里找到了一把匕首。

银色的刀刃，血槽被锈蚀，隐约可见曾经艳丽的金红色花纹。刀柄使用的是上好的永歌森林红柳木，虽然漆已经有些许剥落，但握在手里还是感觉得到一种阳光般的温暖。匕首上雕了精美的天体纹路，但在太阳的地方缺失了。他模模糊糊记得那里原来是一块剔透的曙光石。

这不是他的东西。

这是寇尔提拉的匕首。

在他还不是寇尔提拉·亡织者之前所使用的匕首。

当初这把匕首曾经横在自己的脖子上——那还是十多年前的事情了，他刚刚成为死亡骑士没多久，骑着亡灵战马走在如今被称为鬼魂之地的小路上。那家伙从树枝上无声倒挂下来，细腻的刃尖下一秒就要割开自己的血管。其实他老早就发现他了，他居然还觉得自己藏得很好。亡者对生者可是有敏锐的感官的。

当然这一点在寇尔提拉复活后，他应该也切身体会到了。不过现在他已经不需要用这把匕首了。亡织者挥舞的是闪烁着邪绿和血红光泽的巨剑“灵魂撕裂者”，光束中蕴藏着黑暗的无限恶意。和太阳的光芒一点也不一样。

他们的人生都像是这把曾经华丽的匕首，斑驳了一切雕饰，最后剩下腐朽而无用的残渣。

不过就算是残渣也不能随意乱丢。更不能丢在流淌着毒液的阴暗的下水道监狱里。

他现在该去幽暗城救他了。

 

<< 

“谢谢你，兄弟。”

坐在亚榭洛一隅的寇尔提拉还没从被不死女王囚禁的恐惧中完全解脱出来。他当然不会想到自己的老朋友居然真的闯入幽暗城来找他了，连那声“兄弟”都叫得格外别扭。

不过很奇怪，当萨沙理安的脸出现在污秽的牢狱门口的时候，他也没有特别惊讶。那个场景在八年前的东瘟疫之地也出现过，连他向之求助的死亡骑士都还是当年的那个。

他在七天前遭过每月例行的处刑，不知道希瓦娜斯的刑官女妖是从哪里琢磨出这些折磨死亡骑士的最佳手段的，他们热爱痛苦，而女妖们降下的惩罚刚好是超越了死亡骑士贪嗜程度而不能承受的疼痛，但因为并非圣光之力，又不至于致命。这种刑罚从他被捕至今已三年有余，直到现在那些痛还在头脑深处，拿着冰凿敲击他的神经。

萨沙理安把他的血魄巨剑还给他：“你现在就待在亚榭洛吧。那个疯婆子要是知道我们把你带走了肯定不乐意。”

不死女王猩红的眼睛浮现在寇尔提拉脑海：“你还真敢冒这个险去触怒她。她现在是部落大酋长。”

“所以呢？我们是黯刃骑士团。”萨沙理安咧嘴笑了笑，“你，我，还有那位。我们都是一样的。他们想管我们？”

“你怎么敢打包票她不会来找我们麻烦。”寇尔提拉斜倚在猩红的工作台边，他的视线飘向堡垒正中间圆台上的那个女死亡领主。据说她和另外两位死亡领主在新任巫妖王的授意下接替了莫格莱尼，成为了黯刃骑士团的总指挥。

萨沙理安瞟了眼满脸狐疑的同僚，耸耸肩：“我觉得他还挺有本事的。让他来不会有太大的问题。”

高等精灵挑起长眉，幽蓝的光从深陷的眼眶里透出来。

“但是要是跟巫妖王走得太近，那就说不准会不会出事了。当年你的学生不也是？”

“我的学生是命该如此，而且那个时候他也不是巫妖王。”

萨沙理安半张着嘴，似乎还想跟他说些什么，但半晌过去他只是直勾勾地盯着寇尔提拉的脸。直到后者有些诧异地喊了他一声，他才回过神来。

 “打住闲聊吧，我得去为死亡领主做参谋了。趁屠杀还没开始，”萨沙理安拍拍他的胸甲，“赶紧把黯刃骑士的状态找回来。”

他用一种在死亡骑士中难得一见的矫健步伐飞快离开了血魄领区，连在走廊上例行巡视的黯刃骑兵都差点撞上他。寇尔提拉盯着他的背影，眼神有些呆怔。

“你不跟他去吗？”身后一个已经有些陌生的声音传来。他向左后方微微侧头。

是索瓦尔领主。他把手从一堆失效的缝合怪的腐败血肉中抽出来，甩开肉渣。黄褐色的脓血让高等精灵联想到幽暗城那些细小管道里渗漏的瘟疫热液，他抽抽嘴角：“……那是他的任务。滚去做你的事。”

索瓦尔从鼻子里哼了一声，没理他。

 

<< 

新一代的天启四骑士重建起来，他们围绕着死亡领主，进行黑暗的庄严宣誓。在冰霜、血魄、秽邪的三重符能光环下，那几位死亡领主看起来拥有无穷的力量与杀意。

寇尔提拉抱着胳膊站在血魄之环，一言不发地望向井然有序的中心平台。

目光越过中间的人，他能看到与自己处在对角线上的萨沙理安。男人的脸被冰霜之环的寒光映照成苍白的颜色，尤其是他的胡子，看起来像是挂满了霜。

萨沙理安未能成为天启四骑士，这让寇尔提拉一开始有些惊讶。他就算不是出身名门，好歹也是黯刃的老兵了，曾经在北伐时有过出色的战果。从他的角度看过去，萨沙理安脸上并没有为自己不平的神色，只是平静地看着死亡领主为四骑士加封。

仪式结束，所有骑士都回到各自的岗位。寇尔提拉忍不住走过去，在半路拦住萨沙理安。

“怎么了？”萨沙理安没停下脚步，径直往寒冬派恩的方向走过去。领主让他通知派恩，让霜翼骑兵骑着冰霜巨龙先到斯铎海姆侦查一圈。那位领主的脾气还算好，但没有哪个死亡骑士喜欢久等。

寇尔提拉自然地走在他旁边：“我以为你会毛遂自荐？”

“四骑士？那可是巫妖王委任的。你自己说过，跟那家伙走得太近不是好事。”

“嗯哼。会不得好死。”高等精灵站在离萨沙理安不远的地方，瞧着他跟派恩交涉。巨大的骨龙燃烧着霜核，奇诡的蓝光混杂着破碎群岛邪绿的天色，将整个龙都染成怪异的蓝绿。落到死亡骑士身上，简直像那些笨拙的新兵，明明练习着冰霜法术，却把秽邪药剂洒满了盔甲。

寒冬派恩接过冰霜十字，往萨沙理安身后看了一眼。

“那位是亡织者？”他扬扬眉毛。这位曾经是游侠队长的高等精灵和面前的老兵一样，都是从前任巫妖王统治下起义的知名骑士。前几天他还被关押在被遗忘者女王的地牢里，现在则站在那里微微仰着头，一脸冷漠。

萨沙理安侧过脸瞄了眼战友不算友善的表情，扭过头耸耸肩：“精灵都那样。死亡领主对斯铎海姆的战略很看重，尽快派出巨龙。”

“这是自然。不过恕我直言，亡织者在这里真的值得信任吗？”派恩吐了口气，“您可能不记得，不过我当时在安多哈尔，是一个攻城车修理工。”

萨沙理安听出他的言下之意。

“他放过了我。而且黯刃骑士团的兄弟在死后都是一体的，不论曾经属于联盟还是部落。”

“我在安多哈尔的时候，您是联盟的指挥官。”

萨沙理安停顿了几秒：“赶紧派出巨龙。”他甩出这句话，就毫不犹豫转过身，一把拽走了寇尔提拉。

寒冬派恩望着他的背影耸耸肩：“是，长官。”

也许现在的黯刃新兵都没有他们当年团结一心的士气了。

萨沙理安在跟寇尔提拉一起回到中心平台参加士官会议的时候感到有些不愉快。

欧贝兹·血祸那个混蛋不用再提起。但曾经亚榭洛里的所有人，从莫格莱尼到自己，到席厄克希、雅莉丝翠、索瓦尔，大家都团结在黯刃的旗帜下，为了剿灭巫妖王不断北进。他和寇尔提拉被派往联盟和部落也是达瑞安的指示，所有人都只有一个目的——毁灭天谴军团。

七年前壮烈的北伐还历历在目。

而现在，经过圣光之愿的冲突事件，达瑞安成为四骑士之一，连暴躁的“女妖”席厄克希在巫妖王的授意下都对死亡领主好言相待。这算什么？大家都想从对抗燃烧军团的过程中捞到好处，可黯刃骑士团再也不是当年的死亡骑士之心了。

该死。但不管怎么说，他们现在又遇到一个军团了，还是先把这场硬仗打完再说。

“哇哦。这是斯铎海姆的地图？”雅莉丝翠俯下身细细研究斥候报告，顺手把落下的红发别到耳后。

寇尔提拉凑过去看了一眼：“这真像……凛风峡湾。”

“这里和北裂境离得也很近。”死亡领主的声音从后面传来，骑士们闻声站直身体，为他让出一条道。人类死亡领主——寇尔提拉记得他叫刚达雷斯·巴蓝——后面跟着另一位血精灵死亡领主亚伯托洛斯，一同走到了战略地图边。

黯刃骑士们立正站好，默默等待领主之命。

刚达雷斯眼中的蓝光跃动了一下，表情变得有些冰冷：“负责侦查的鸦愁回报，在刚刚踏入维库人的领地不久，就发现了前任巫妖王的幻影。”

“有害吗？”莫格莱尼第一个有所反应。

米奈娃·鸦愁的舌片摇晃了一下：“目前来看，没有。那种幻影里倒是有冰霜的精华，可以用来加铸堕落王子之刃。”

黯刃骑士们面面相觑。亚伯托洛斯和刚达雷斯对视一眼，转头看向席厄克希：“任务官，把我们的安排详细说说吧。”

“如您所愿，死亡领主。按照鸦愁的报告，之前联盟和部落的航空舰艇为了夺取斯铎海姆的制空权发生了一场恶战，双方舰艇都已经坠落。我们的进攻计划是分两队，一队从斯铎海姆的东部海岸线登陆，先到达符文之林，吉尔尼斯人在那里已建立了据点。在这里一部分人去和联盟交涉，另一部分去往瓦迪司陀和维库人沟通。他们会有进一步的计划。另一队从偏南的峡湾裂谷进入，去寻找女王先遣队的成员。”

亚伯托洛斯摸着自己的下巴：“那……你认为谁能胜任先遣队的领队一职，‘女妖’？”他又望了望周围的骑士们，“各位呢，有自荐或互举的？”

 “联盟方面，不妨还是让萨沙理安出面。这几年他一直都是黯刃骑士团在联盟的代言人，由他作为接洽人可以省去不少麻烦。” 达瑞安抬起一只手，眼中的幽光被头盔掩映。

被点到名的人类死亡骑士耸耸肩：“没有异议。”他听出达瑞安话里对他些许的认可，这种复杂的情绪来源于萨沙理安在黯刃、联盟和部落之间的特殊地位。

亚伯托洛斯看了一眼更熟悉萨沙理安的巴蓝，后者略略点头表示同意，他也就挥手让席厄克希记下。同样的，照这种逻辑，另一个派往部落的人应当是……

血精灵死亡领主在目光扫到寇尔提拉身上时愣了愣。

之前寇尔提拉的事情他并不是毫不知情。应该说他的事整个黯刃无人不知。当年带着他和其他一些来源于部落的死亡骑士回到奥格玛的分队长后来是如何在安多哈尔放过了他们曾经的另一名教官萨沙理安，又是如何被希瓦娜斯女王监禁起来，他们都清楚，只不过只有萨沙理安一个人真的把他救回来了。

应当说，这几年跟部落接触最多的还是寇尔提拉，但就算黯刃里的部落骑士心无芥蒂，部落的其他人恐怕也很难信任他。更何况，现在的大酋长还好死不死刚好是希瓦娜斯·风行者本人。

他又与刚达雷斯对视，人类明显也想到了同样的事情。

他们沉默了一会儿。就在这时，仍然是达瑞安提出了解决方案。

“既然之前是米奈娃负责斯铎海姆的侦查，那由她去和被遗忘者联系是再适合不过了。”

所有人同时看向米奈娃·鸦愁。刚达雷斯最终拍板：“这次由你辅助亚伯托洛斯领主进行部落方面的联络，鸦愁。”

被遗忘者少女以往因善于隐蔽都承担着斥候的职责，一下子没反应过来，一阵短暂而尴尬的沉默之后，她哑着嗓子道：“如您所愿，大人。虽然那块山头冷得能把我的骨髓冻住。”

她发出一阵怪异的哂笑。

萨沙理安下意识想看向寇尔提拉，但刚达雷斯喊住他：“至于萨沙理安，你先单独带小分队到符文之林找吉恩国王，我和安索芬整顿一下军务之后再过去。”他顿了顿，“米奈娃、萨沙理安，你们都明日出发。等情况确定下来你们再回来跟莫格莱尼与席厄克希汇报。”

萨沙理安在那短暂的停顿中意识到此刻与寇尔提拉有任何交流都是极端不合时宜的，他只能勉强点点头，一边在心里告诉自己这样是最好的，寇尔提拉现在不能去部落见希瓦娜斯，那是自投罗网。

尽管他没回头看，他也能想象到寇尔提拉低垂着眼帘的样子。他握紧了自己的佩剑。

 

<< 

次日。

寇尔提拉站在雅莉丝翠的炼金桌前，费劲儿地使用着一排烧杯和蒸馏瓶，再把有秽邪之力的药液凭空绘制出死亡骑士雕纹。

血魄区目前他是待不下去了。索瓦尔在那里堆满了大大小小的缝合怪肢体，正进行一项堪称巨制的百万缝合怪复生计划并且不愿让任何人来分享他的喜悦，他只能被暂时安排和雅莉丝翠一起研究新型的秽邪雕纹。

血魄死亡骑士不太擅长秽邪雕纹的制作，摆弄了半天做出来一个没什么用的东西，唯一的效果是让闇境灵行的路径看起来像莹绿的秽邪药液——没用到她都觉得这个雕纹有些可爱了。她一边把雕纹配方认真记下来锁进自己的小抽屉里，一边拍开他捣弄药捻的手。

“你大可不必为没跟他一起行动沮丧。”她捏着羽毛笔在纸上快速写画，“战争刚刚打响，分散在艾泽拉斯各地的死亡骑士还有一大批没有回来报到，我们人手缺得很。很快你就也要出去东跑西跑了，希望你到时候别害怕，亡织者。”

寇尔提拉闻言停了手，看她迈入秽邪法阵吟唱复生食尸鬼的咒语。等颤动的骨血从死灵传送门中爬出来排列整齐之后，他才看向自己的老友。和雅莉丝翠、萨拉诺他们的友谊给他一种异于他人的安慰，可能是因为他们都是那次天谴战役中最早死在铁蹄下的高等精灵。他难得有了种找到同类的感觉。

“我从未害怕。”他坦然面对她语气里的轻微嘲笑。

“但你在失落。”

这个红发的女人怎么还是这么严厉呢。他头疼地想着，没有接话。

雅莉丝翠顿了一下，皱起眉头：“……据我所知，萨沙理安在去救你之前，用了一年去劝说达瑞安以黯刃之名向希瓦娜斯要求释放你，等潘达利亚那个联盟的王子被地狱吼重伤、联盟和部落的关系再次陷入僵局之后，他又去游说联盟里的主战派想去劫幽暗城。但所有人都拒绝了他。这次我不知道他是怎么想的，但他居然成功了。”

她轻笑了一声。

“咱们黯刃还真是从来都不缺疯子。”

寇尔提拉听出雅莉丝翠的言下之意，并且为她的窥心天赋感到烦躁。他不太满意地撇撇嘴，依旧不搭理她。

雅莉丝翠终于有点生气了：“你是不是只跟萨沙理安说话？别像个丢了领主的侍妾一样。”

寇尔提拉这才开口：“你这个比喻根本不符合事实。我可没什么领主。”他又忌惮地瞟了一眼仍然留守的两位死亡领主，“……而且，侍妾是什么？能否麻烦您告诉我一下，前日刃家族的小‘夫人’？”

雅莉丝翠面无表情地将脓疮药剂瓶朝他丢去。

萨沙理安兀自打了个喷嚏。这喷嚏来得突然，声响回荡在空阔的冰冷海面上，引得亚伯托洛斯领主和米奈娃纷纷侧目。他们本打算先一起坐船，然后再兵分两路。

亚伯托洛斯继续埋头看地图。米奈娃用胳膊肘捅了捅萨沙理安，悄声说：“我可不知道冰霜死亡骑士也能感冒？”

“我也不知道。”萨沙理安尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“好像我还是个活人一样。”

米奈娃缺失了一半的下巴渗落脓液——她是为数不多的几个尸身保存不太好的死亡骑士之一——她现在是在笑着。萨沙理安不解地看向她。

“活人，是的。你一直都比大家更像活人。充满了激情和过于旺盛的精力，还试图散发费洛蒙什么之类的东西，吸引来角缠在你裤腰带上的永歌森林小母鹿……”

她的笑容看起来毛骨悚然。

萨沙理安盯着她裸露的颌骨，联想到一些令人不愉快的东西。他不动声色地往旁边挪了挪，却因体重险些翻到船舷下。船的震荡又引来死亡领主的注视。亚伯托洛斯卷起羊皮地图，坐在船头冷冷瞧着他。半晌，他发话了。

“我听说过安多哈尔之战。当时我在暮光高地帮助红龙军团，没能抽身为部落而战。”他目光炯炯。

船行驶进入一片更加浓郁的海雾。亚伯托洛斯在船头，周身被雾气掩盖，只有眼中森然的冷光慢悠悠透出来，随着海水微微起伏摇晃。萨沙理安沉下心：“但现在，我们必须摒弃成见、团结在黯刃的旌旗之下，才有可能击退恶魔，阁下。”

亚伯托洛斯没有回话。他弯下腰，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，双手无意识地搓动自己的脖子，像是在思考萨沙理安说的话的合理性。他的手碰到自己脖子上一条链子。这让他的手停顿了两秒。接着，他重新直起身，似笑非笑地望向萨沙理安。

“说得有道理，萨沙理安。”他语气里充满赞赏，似乎下一秒就要为他鼓起掌来，“那么，回去吧，‘威胁者’。我们应当给予其他人更多进行交涉的机会，而且，刚达雷斯和安索芬两个死亡领主，一定能妥善处理与葛雷迈恩陛下的关系的。”

他们两人僵持了一会儿。萨沙理安突然站起身来，独木舟随着他的动作猛烈摇晃着。他毫不在意，将手伸向身后，嘴里默念起纳斯雷兹姆语。黑紫色的光芒凭空出现、凝聚成如镜的幻象之门。

萨沙理安向后跃去。船随着他的动作往前滑行，而在黑光在包裹住他的一瞬间向中心处旋转收缩。

通往亚榭洛·黯黑堡的死亡之门就这么消失在了迷雾之海上。

 

<< 

寇尔提拉死死瞪着从死亡之门迈出来的萨沙理安。

安索芬和刚达雷斯尚未出发，看到他回来也吃了一惊。萨沙理安没多解释什么，径直走到女死亡领主安索芬面前欠身，后者便明白了亚伯托洛斯的意思。她跟刚达雷斯低语片刻，决定由“不倦者”马克索普替换下萨沙理安。

在自己的大脑反应过来前，寇尔提拉已经跑到了萨沙理安面前。他别无他法，只好硬着头皮训斥：“你回来干什么？”

人类故作轻松地耸耸肩：“领主觉得应该给其他人一些机会。而且狼人和死人合不来的，我从幽暗城回来还没洗过衣服呢。”

话音未落，席厄克希空茫的声音从指挥台那边传来，召唤二人过去。在他们堪堪跨到她面前时，女妖便用力将双手拍在指挥台上，巨响让两位男士具是一震。

夜精灵抬起眼皮，拿出了当年威胁新兵的气势：“多亏你们两位能找事，我要在保持破碎海岸时刻有至少两个编队巡行、维持斯铎海姆增援的情况下再给你们两个烦人精找点事做。好在米奈娃的斥候报告覆盖了斯铎海姆到高岭的东南部，现在我们要尽可能探索整块大陆，你们就去那边侦查吧。据说高岭有一些牛头人，和卡林多和北裂境的不太一样。”

塔拉格·高山刚巧到下层来，闻言不满地扇动耳朵喷了声鼻息。

席厄克希瞪了他一眼，继续说：“你们的任务是在一个月内完成高岭的战略地图，把有价值的情报和战利品带回来，它将成为我们的下一个资源库。如果有任何人敢不分缘由地阻挡黯刃骑士，都可以杀了。听懂了吗？任何人。”

“我以为我们是去和他们搞好关系的。”萨沙理安哼了哼，“黯刃的宗旨是将杀戮之欲最有效率地使用，现在可以解禁了吗？”

“所以杀他们的前提是‘不分缘由地阻挡’。去吧，聋子。”女夜精灵摆摆手，不耐烦地赶他们离开。

在席厄克希恐怖的眼神压迫下，萨沙理安和寇尔提拉不得不提着行李袋，跨上骸骨狮鹫赶往高岭。

他们在正午时分抵达寇达娜之峰。

山间零散居住的高岭牛头人还算热情好客，听说他们是来抵御可能到来的燃烧军团的，这些牛头人便接待了他们。听原住民们说这片山间有鹰身人女妖和巨大的恐鸦出没，贸然在空中巡行风险太大，萨沙理安和寇尔提拉打算改召骸骨战马，更加仔细地搜索极寒的山地。他们把看起来就吓人的骸骨狮鹫停放在牛头人的营地里，约定好两个星期后来取。

不同于一般的高山马，曾在北裂境的寒冷雪原上穿行的骸骨战马能在厚厚的雪地里轻松迈开腿。走不多时，他们就远远地望见了雪峰之间屹立的哨塔，以及猫头鹰刻像。

“寇达娜是什么人？”高等精灵为这种命名方式吃惊。在精灵帝国时期，只有最伟大的权贵才能为大地冠以自己的姓名。

“听说好像曾经也是夜精灵的看守者的一员，这次异界的古尔丹和她串通起来抢了那个伊利丹·怒风的身体。”萨沙理安所知也不多，给出模棱两可的答案之后挠挠头，“我以为你们精灵会彼此熟悉一些。”

寇尔提拉翻了个白眼——被关押的几年让他的情报滞后了太多，一想到这个他就生气：“你说那个怒风或者看守者们的首领我还是知道的。但谁知道寇达娜是谁呢？反正她肯定不会是上古之战那时候的大人物。那个时候不出名，之后也不太可能出名了。保不准她跟我也差不了几百岁……”

话音未落，他们同时收紧了缰绳。骸骨战马骤然停步，发出小声的嘶鸣。

两人望着山谷之间那个豁口。乍看之下四野空阔无人，只有高地的风吹着雪粒呼啸在耳边。

但他们都嗅到了那股味道。

来自幽暗城地下管道的瘟疫粘液的刺鼻气味。

一支利箭破空而来，萨沙理安下意识一闪，箭头堪堪擦过他的发尾，深深扎进雪地里。紧接着又是一阵箭雨，他们的马倒在雪中，连带着两人也摔下去。寇尔提拉急忙立起更大的骸骨屏障，掩护着他们两人躲到一块巨石之后。萨沙理安趁间隙挥剑挡开一支淬了毒的箭，在背靠上石头的瞬间抓紧了寇尔提拉的手腕。

“是食人妖弓箭手的编队。部落已经到了！”

这个词重重砸在寇尔提拉心头。他愣了一会儿，被一支从他们头顶擦过去的箭唤回神智。

“你看到有多少人了吗？”他问面前的人类死亡骑士。

萨沙理安摇摇头：“没看清楚，但应该不会少于八十人。光弓箭手就已经有十六个了。都是北面的建筑里出来的。”

他们对视一眼，精灵便重新凝聚起符文之力，幻化出骸骨屏障，两人从巨石后面快步冲出。已经有部落的狼骑兵率先朝他们奔来，为首的战狼刚张开血盆大口，就被寇尔提拉一剑劈开了颅骨。跌落下来的兽人在抬头的瞬间露出了头盔和胸甲间的脖颈，萨沙理安迅速把剑锋刺穿了他的喉管。又是一匹狼扑过来，装在寇尔提拉的骨盾上，发出利齿折断的清晰响声。几个部落士兵提着长枪冲上前，寇尔提拉见状立刻单手撑地，血红的死亡凋零符文法阵在积满雪的地面上蔓延开来。两位死亡骑士站在正中，看着踏入陷阱的士兵渐渐窒息、吐出黑血。这时枭首就变得容易多了。

他们解决掉这一批部落士兵，不敢恋战，便朝西边下山的方向一路狂奔。几乎从来没有死亡骑士跑得像他们这么快过。寇尔提拉维持不住沉重的骨盾，卸下法术的一瞬间腿一软，整个人栽倒在前面的萨沙理安背上。萨沙理安来不及回身接住他，和他一同滚下了雪坡。一阵天旋地转之后，他们停在一片葱郁的雪松林里。

有一根骨骼压在寇尔提拉背下，差点硌断他的脊椎。萨沙理安赶忙把他拉起来。

精灵拍落身上的雪：“……我们可真丢黯刃骑士团的脸。”

“不是的，”萨沙理安喘着气安慰道，“我们是有史以来跑得最快的死亡骑士。黯刃为我们骄傲。”

“也许吧。”突然，一个嘶哑的声音从重重松枝后传来。萨沙理安和寇尔提拉猛地一怔，同时握好剑，对着声音传来的方向严阵以待。

窸窸窣窣的松枝擦动、积雪掉落的声音之后，一支部落的小队出现在他们面前。高大的牛头人和兽人站在最前方，而后排的正中间则是一位被遗忘者药剂师。寇尔提拉突然觉得那个被遗忘者有些面熟。但不容他细想，兽人和牛头人战士便挥舞着斩首斧冲了上来。

萨沙理安用脚跺了一下雪地，坚硬的冰便翻涌起来冻住了部落战士的脚底。趁冰链术还未失效，他们挥剑向前尽可能快地解决了这些战士。一位牛头人勇士气红了眼挣开蹄子上的冰，不顾还在流血的蹄趾便朝他们挥斧而去。萨沙理安在符文剑里灌注了两重符文，却仍然扛不过牛头人的蛮力，险些将符文剑折断。就在双方角力之时，那个一直站在后面的药剂师突然丢出了瘟疫瓶。玻璃破碎在牛头人的脊背上，强腐蚀性的瘟疫粘液瞬间将他的背烧出一片脓血，随之蒸腾出的瘟疫毒气让死亡骑士都倒退了两步。

他们对视了一眼，继续向山下跑去。

药剂师拔开腿开始追击，一路上发了疯似的朝他们不停地丢瘟疫试管。药液渗落在雪地里，瘟疫更是四处弥漫开来。突然，两个死亡骑士在一块巨石面前来了个急刹，继而不紧不慢地回身。亡灵药剂师不明白他们为什么这么做，权当两人是束手待毙了，便将最后一个药剂瓶朝他们扔过去。一声脆响，瓶子摔碎在岩石上，但毒气并未伤到死亡骑士分毫，取而代之的是冉冉升起的莹绿色的护罩。

寇尔提拉在大型反魔法护罩的保护下，慢条斯理地抬手理顺因快跑而凌乱的刘海。

药剂师往地上啐了一口，拔出匕首想要往前走，却在下一秒摔进了雪地里——他的右脚被扯掉了。被遗忘者震惊地望着自己白骨裸露的右脚，发现血肉在深藏于雪地里的死亡凋零法阵和冰链术陷阱作用之下，已经被化烂血肉、冰脆了骨骼。刚才的跑动中他浑然不知，而现在，疼痛顺着他早已麻痹的神经牵扯到全身的肌肉。

“抱歉，”萨沙理安抽出剑，朝他走过去，“你原本还能在世上停留更久一些。”

他举起剑。正要刺下的瞬间，寇尔提拉突然挡住了他的手。人类不解地望着呆怔的精灵。

寇尔提拉犹豫了一下，缓缓开口：“你是不是卡努斯，皇家药剂师协会的？”

他认识他。幽暗城的药剂师之一，当年他带着原属于部落的死亡骑士回去的时候，这个人给他们提供了许多药品。

被遗忘者抬起头来，用仅存的干瘪眼球瞅着他，古怪一笑：“哦，是寇尔提拉。真可惜，我们本来要把你跟这个联盟狗一起杀了。”

寇尔提拉握紧了剑柄：“女王的命令？连着部落的叛徒一起？”

“部落？不。”卡努斯抖着声带发出陈旧门栓摇晃般的笑声，“你都不属于部落，顶多是在部落和联盟间的灰色地带苟且偷生的渣滓。你们，都是蝙蝠，都是不属于任何一方的怪物。”

卡努斯的下巴掉了下来，他发出模糊不清的嘲笑：“你们尽管飞进黄昏的山洞吧，别再让任何正常人瞧见你们了。该死的天谴余孽。而亡织者，你，别叫她女王。你不配。”

“上路吧，天谴余孽。”萨沙理安面无表情地斩下了他的脑袋。

 

<< 

死亡骑士用被遗忘者的胫骨在雪地里画出符文，用死灵之焰将遍地尸首少了个干净。刚才的一番狂奔之后，萨沙理安发现他们已经走出了米奈娃标记的地图的范围，完全进入了陌生的区域。失去了骸骨战马，他们必须取回骸骨狮鹫。但考虑到可能的包围，他们决定朝着一座高山进发，在山顶用亡音骨哨唤回狮鹫。寇达娜之峰的方向是回不去了，他们只能顺着西北方的山坡慢慢跋涉。

他们行走了大约三个小时，雪地褪成青翠的草地，西面平原的视野也逐渐开阔起来。有鹰唳夹杂着振翅的气流声在山谷里澎湃地回荡。山谷间夕光早早落下，丘陵在平原上投下巨大的阴影。寇尔提拉一边走还一边绘制着地图，脚步就更慢了；萨沙理安趁着间隙拾起草地间散落着的羽毛——那种羽毛已经大过了沙漠里巨型秃鹫的翅膀，也许是传说中的鹏鸟。当然也有鹰身人的花纹诡异的羽毛，绚丽的斑眼看久了会让人感到不适，这种羽毛只有鹰身人有。

随着夕阳逐渐褪去，振翅之声向他们靠近了。他们担心和归巢的鹰身人女巫打个照面，便加快脚步向山顶攀去。这里的雪跟灰白之丘很像，是那种软绵绵的雪，踩起来使不上劲。

躲开林间穿行的鹰身人，顺便宰掉两头熊之后，他们终于攀上山顶，寻找到一处避风的平坦雪崖。零星的星辰已经闪烁在群山之上，黑暗之中永冻雪弥漫起一股清冷之气。寇尔提拉衔着骨笛，细长的狮鹫翅骨做成的笛子在夜空中抛出尖利的声响。过了将近一个小时，两匹黯刃狮鹫翩然飞抵。

萨沙理安觉得不能燃起篝火，在没有人烟的群山之巅点燃火种根本就是自己暴露目标。但寇尔提拉想着有火光也好歹能赶走一些烦人的小动物（比如高山狼）的打扰。他们争执了一会儿。终于，他们还是点起火堆，支起帐篷。火光一旦亮起来，那种泛着青色的寒冷感就消失了，取而代之的是融雪的湿漉漉的触感和燃烧的松枝的焦香。

他们盘腿对坐着。

寇尔提拉隔着火光瞟了一眼萨沙理安，察觉到对方也在看自己。

他觉得萨沙理安应该知道自己这几天在想些什么。身为黯刃骑士抛弃生前阵营的影响本来是件再正常不过的事情，但他和萨沙理安复杂的经历注定他不能与其他同僚一样坦荡地面对任何一方势力。

在寇达娜之峰，卡努斯的话是对的，他不能再涉足部落的阵地或者两方交战区。他的身份过于尴尬。

“你要喝酒吗？”萨沙理安开口了，这让寇尔提拉恍然发现这家伙其实完全不知道自己的心理活动，他有些丧气地垮下肩膀。萨沙理安本来以为他是盯着自己手里的酒，现在被他这种样子搞得摸不着头脑：“还是你在想别的什么？”

“不，没什么。”寇尔提拉斜匿了一眼远方，捡了根松枝去扒拉火堆。寇达娜山峰此刻隐没在沉郁的夜色中，只有群星照亮峰顶的一捧雪。

“这就是说你在想别的什么。”萨沙理安抽出他手里的松枝戳戳高等精灵的腿，让后者重新看着自己，“你在想什么？”

寇尔提拉呵出一口气，手不自觉掩住咽喉。他最终败在萨沙理安执着的眼神中：“我在想，以后见到联盟和部落都要绕着走了。”

“为什么。因为白天那个被遗忘者的话？”

“他说的挺对的。虽然当时在安多哈尔你认输退让了，但如果其他人领导那场战役，一定会当场解决你，然后迅速将战线拓展到希尔布莱德。如果当时我那么做了，恐怕现在避难谷地也已经是部落的了。”

萨沙理安有些惊讶地撇开手上的棍子：“你现在后悔没杀我吗？”

寇尔提拉白了他一眼：“如果你非要这么想也行。总之，我现在不管是面对联盟还是部落都很尴尬。以后我恐怕只能待在黯刃后勤部了，你可以找米奈娃当搭档。”

人类一口饮尽小锡壶里的烈性朗姆酒，爽朗地笑起来：“你在赌气吗？讲点道理，寇尔。我们的友情可是从黑暗之门21年局开始了，已经十多年了，你还说这个？黯刃骑士团本身就是一个超越一切阵营、种族的组织，我们不是联盟或是部落，我们是死亡。就算我们都曾经为联盟或部落服务，我们现在不也已经回来了吗？他们要打就打，不关我们的事。我们谈我们的事。”

“可是我现在的情况跟纯粹的部落还是联盟的纷争不一样。这是一件必须解决的事情，萨沙。这会决定死亡领主以后派我去杀什么人或者跟什么人打交道。而且领主们也是倾向于自己生前的阵营的，我们总会面对分裂。还有——”

他还没说完，萨沙理安就挪近了些，冲他连连摆手的同时还发出嘘声。

“不，我的意思是你觉得这时候还说这个合适吗？”萨沙理安的表情变得有些无耻——至少在寇尔提拉看来是有些无耻。他一开始还有些困惑地伸手推开萨沙理安乱晃的手，然后在被他一把握住指尖的时候反应过来人类到底是什么意思。

高等精灵难以置信地望着他：“滚你的，萨沙理安！你——骨头在上啊你刚才是不是根本没听我说话？”

是，他们是那种黏糊糊不清不楚的关系，早在北伐之前他们就曾在天谴通灵塔里——咳。但就算寇尔提拉甩开一切面子承认了，现在也不应该是突然说这个的时候啊！？

“我很想你！”

萨沙理安从来都鲜少将心事坦露出来，毕竟他出生在一个平凡的士兵家庭，父亲对他的教育就是成为一个最普通意义上的“男子汉”，能行动解决的事情就不叽叽歪歪；不过一旦他想说了，那任谁也拦不住他。

因此这句相当突然又十分直白的宣告让高等精灵有些措手不及，只是怔怔地望着他。

萨沙理安再次挪近了，还得寸进尺地将手伸进他暗金色的细长发丝里，手甲上的尖角缠住头发扯得他头皮发痛。他表情一脸坦然，语气也十分理直气壮：“我已经有几年没见过你了！好不容易能一起行动，咱们就不能不提那些跟联盟和部落有关的事情了吗？每次说到这个我都会想到那个把你关起来的女疯子。你要体谅一个死了快十五年的老家伙，再说下去我就要冻僵了。”他指了指自己下巴上挂满细小霜花的胡渣。

寇尔提拉的脸被篝火映得通红。他干巴巴地拆台：“第一，你把我救出来之后很快又为领主大人物色骑士去了，我看不出你对我有什么致命的依赖；第二，你不会冻僵的，我们都不会，在天谴军团的时候所有死亡骑士就都注射过血液抗冻剂了；第三，我们是同年死亡的，还记得你把我的右心室劈开的那天吗？”

“先处理工作再处理感情是我这种老家伙的习惯。”萨沙理安摸到行李袋里的一瓶冰镇魔法水，想也不想就扒开瓶塞泼到了火堆上。随着水凝成冰的声音他们额头抵在一起。

他还记得之前在北裂境有天晚上，寇尔提拉明确表示不太希望这种场合有灯火。

寇尔提拉还想试图把话题拉回去，但他脑海中突然浮现出今天中午遇上的那些牛头人，他们低沉如大地一般的温和声音。这让他不由自主平静下来。

最终，他叹了口气。

“跟我装老是一件最不明智的选择。我本来可比你大了三百岁。”

星光之下，皮肤泛着珠贝般朦胧光泽的精灵故意做出一个凶狠肃杀的表情。接着，那个挂着冰渣的毛茸茸的下巴就抵上了他的面庞。

 

<< 

他们直接啃在一起。死亡之躯带着方才营火的余温，此时半冷不冷，算不上什么美妙的体验。但这不妨碍他们忘我地交换口中的唾液和空气。

萨沙理安熟门熟路地摸到精灵胸甲和肩甲的活扣，三两下就卸去了对方上半身的战衣。高等精灵也不甘示弱。很快黯刃骑士的护甲就散了一地，他们都只穿着衬衣和束裤，还有靴子。

在萨沙理安将手伸向寇尔提拉腰间的时候精灵不满地喊了起来：“你没把毯子铺好！”他半边身子都歪向雪地里，手一握就是绵密干燥的雪粒。人类敷衍地将他身下的毯子拉了拉，用吻堵上他的嘴，还开始将手伸进他的衬衣里，固执地揉捏他的乳头。

他就知道说了也白说。寇尔提拉翻了个白眼，泄愤似的放出一条死灵触须鞭笞了一下萨沙理安的后颈。萨沙理安被意外袭击，向下一沉，牙齿磕破了两人的嘴唇。熟悉寇尔提拉的性子，他干脆把自己的伤口咬得更深了些，让溢出的血充分流入高等精灵的口腔。

在充满血腥味的吻中，寇尔提拉发出一声餍足的呜咽。

当萨沙理安放开他时，他发现自己的束裤已经被褪到腿弯之间，眼看着萨沙理安要解开自己的束裤，他又嚷了起来。

“干什么？”萨沙理安有点懵地望着他。

“别告诉我你要插进来。”寇尔提拉试图将自己的裤子拉回去。

萨沙理安皱着眉头拉下自己的裤子，两人胯间硬挺的东西碰在了一起：“为什么？难得我们兴致都还挺高的。”

“明天我们得继续侦查两个山头！你希望我死在骸骨狮鹫背上吗？”

“你是血魄死亡骑士，死不了的。”萨沙理安带着些安抚的意味揉了揉他的耳朵，但寇尔提拉铁了心不服软，僵持了一阵他稍微让了步，让两人都维持着侧卧的姿势。

寇尔提拉感觉到萨沙理安整个人都紧紧贴了上来。对方的阴茎挺立着撞上自己的臀缝，他会意，合拢双腿调整了一下角度，让对方能够刚好嵌入自己会阴与腿根之间形成的缝隙。萨沙理安贴着那片细腻的肌肤蹭了几下，粗喘着伸手握上了寇尔提拉的前端。

人类的手带着冰霜之力，粗糙而寒冷，让寇尔提拉忍不住哆嗦了一下。但几下捋动之后反而有热力从疼痛中凭空升起，缓慢而热情地敲击着他的尾椎。他支吾着挺着腰把自己往人类手心里送了送。

萨沙理安的鼻息喷在他耳边，仿佛带着些冰碴。他一手抓着寇尔提拉的臀瓣，一手在前面取悦着高等精灵。他模拟着交媾的动作，在寇尔提拉腿间重重摩擦，感受着那块凉丝丝的肉在摩擦中变得温热、柔软，他的指尖抹过寇尔提拉的铃口，将溢出的液体涂在精灵腿间的缝隙。每一次顶弄，他的前端都拍在寇尔提拉的囊袋上，让精灵发出低低的呻吟。

寇尔提拉被萨沙理安有些粗糙的手上功夫牵得一阵阵微妙的疼痛，热潮却从被他满是厚茧的手掌包裹的茎体上泛出，传达到四肢百骸。他的死躯像是抽出了新芽，变成一种让人舒适的温度，让萨沙理安也忍不住抱紧了他，更加用力地操弄他的双腿。

然后，他轻轻咬上了精灵的耳朵尖儿。

几乎是在一瞬间，寇尔提拉就哼哼着泄了他一手。趁高等精灵还没从突然到来的高潮中回过神来，萨沙理安下定决心，将他一把压在身下，用沾满白浊的手指抵上了他的穴口。

寇尔提拉察觉到带着茧子的指尖压在自己的穴口，轻轻戳刺却不整根没入，只是试探着将自己的体液涂在那里。这种感觉十分难耐，他半是期待半是恐惧地微微颤抖。终于，萨沙理安将手指推进了他因久未开垦而有些生涩的身体里。寇尔提拉哼了一声，咬住下唇感受着那根手指在自己体内来回转动、推送。当人类的手指辗转着找上他身体里要命的一点的时候，他咬破了自己的嘴唇，感觉下半身彻底泡进了热水里。

萨沙理安粗喘着将自己的空闲的手的食指也咬开一个口子：“你就算叫出来也没关系，反正我也不是没听过。”他把手指伸到寇尔提拉的面前。血魄死亡骑士立刻含住他的手指舔舐起来，发出一些含糊不清的声音。这让他放弃了继续塞进手指扩张的计划，直接抽出手指，将自己已经溢出前列腺液的顶端抵上了寇尔提拉的后穴。

他伏下身，细细舔过精灵的耳朵。寇尔提拉身上已经出了一层细汗，暗金色的细发黏在颈后，他含着人类的手指含混着咒骂，似乎还用上了奎尔达纳斯语。

寇尔提拉在萨沙理安进入自己的一瞬间声音拔高了两度。那比自己体温稍低的硬物仿佛是某种武器，长驱直入后耀武扬威地戳在自己的敏感点上，加上耳朵还被萨沙理安含着，几乎要当即再高潮一次。他还没反应过来，萨沙理安就开始了抽送的动作，硕大的顶端扯着柔软湿润的肠壁，碾过那些褶皱。他的身体变得更热，相比之下萨沙理安就更冷，他忍不住收缩着穴口，换来更加急促猛烈的操干。帐篷里回荡着嘶哑浪荡的呻吟，等到寇尔提拉回过神，才发现那声音是从自己口中传出来的。

后来……后来，似乎连身下的雪都变得蓬松而柔软，仿佛是白天鹅的羽绒。他们纠缠着，头发和汗水混杂在一起，在高潮来临的时候眼中的蓝光爆闪如诞生的超新星。在攀上巅峰的时候寇尔提拉眼前一片苍白的虹色，仿佛是寒冰皇冠雪原上折射出的雪霁云光。他的世界剥离开其他一切关于生与死的争论，只剩下绚烂的光、肉体的轻盈与萨沙理安的呼吸。

洒落在帐篷顶上的星光越来越明亮，最后变成了澄然的白。

寇尔提拉昏昏沉沉，似乎睡着了十分钟，或者一小时。

谁知道呢？反正他抬起酸痛的腿把萨沙理安从自己身上踢开、让对方直接飞出帐篷滚到雪地里，是日头已经高照时候的事情了。

 

<< 

一个月之后，他们带着高岭的战略地图、生物样本和偶遇的牛头人小家庭硬塞给他们的鲸奶酪，顺利返回了黯黑堡。

但一踏上黯黑堡飞行平台，他们就感到整个浮空堡垒里气氛莫名压抑了许多。纵使平日里死亡骑士们也不可能有多欢快，但这种不同寻常的压力让他们下意识开始寻找压力的根源。

萨沙理安率先望向了自己的冰霜领区，意外看见了一只陌生的食尸鬼。照理来说亡者大军应当在雅莉丝翠的秽邪领区管理，这只食尸鬼不可能是跑错路了的。看到他们回来，席厄克希看似漫不经心地走过去，悄悄对他们说：“那是巫妖王派来的特使。冰冠城塞的食尸鬼，叫‘黏滑’。”

寇尔提拉拧紧了眉头：“这是什么名字……”

“嘘。它智能很高，会定时向巫妖王汇报信息。”

两个死亡骑士具是一惊。不过看着死亡领主刚达雷斯朝他们走来听取汇报，他们还是及时整理好表情，开始述职。

等到汇报结束各自回到自己的岗位上，萨沙理安和寇尔提拉才发现了更多变动。原先的秽邪领区管理者雅莉丝翠被抽到上层给新兵做一些普通的训练，从冰冠城塞直接派来的黑暗召唤师马洛接管了她对亡者大军的管理工作。巫妖王还推荐了两位古卷管理者来记录死亡领主所持的神器的知识。亚榭洛之心走动着许多他们先前没见过的人，尤其是那个艾瑞克斯，不知为什么这个据说才成为死亡骑士两年的家伙居然已经拥有了死亡使者的头衔。

上一位死亡使者的下场可不怎么样。

刚达雷斯和席厄克希商议了几天，决定由他带着一个团的黯刃劫夺者亲自前往高岭获取战备物资。安索芬还在斯铎海姆参与战斗，恐怕要到下个月才能回来——如果她回得来的话。

不过他们并没有等到安索芬。从斯铎海姆仓促赶回的是亚伯托洛斯。

古卷管理者伊莱娜·德蕾茉尔将这段时间内研制好的黯黑堡防御法咒交给面色不善的亚伯托洛斯，转过身去，偷偷笑了笑。她到黯黑堡之前见过亚伯托洛斯和安索芬，是他们一起将自己和另一位管理者祖巴席接到亚榭洛的。从他的表情上看，八成是在战场上和安索芬正面交锋了。巫妖王大人要是见到那个场景，恐怕也会被逗乐——昔日同僚彼此敌对，还有什么比这个更有趣的事情吗？

亚伯托洛斯身上并没有堕落王子之刃留下的伤痕，他的天启也没有嗜血过后的餮足气息，但不死女王败退的消息昨天就已经传开，更可能的一种情况是这位死亡领主没有实际参与到和吉尔尼斯之王的战斗中去。

这简直不像一个死亡骑士会做的事情。

突然，一种莫名强大的感召力笼罩了整个亚榭洛。所有人都停了下来，感知着这股力量。

是巫妖王。

亚伯托洛斯像是得到了什么召唤似的，突然仰头望着颅骨吊灯。过了半晌他闭上眼睛，脚步踉跄了一下。伊莱娜往前迈了一步，询问着：“领主大人？您怎么了？”

他猛地睁开眼，转头看向席厄克希：“任务官，为我找两个骑士。巫妖王命我回冰冠城塞。”

“女妖”愣了一下，望向站在一旁的萨沙理安和寇尔提拉。

“现在黯黑堡里没有任务的是萨沙理安和寇尔提拉。”她颔首道。

血精灵皱着眉睨了血魄死亡骑士一眼，勉强点点头：“让他们跟我走吧。”

 

<< 

他们一同跨过了通往寒冰皇冠的死亡之门。

脚刚踏上冰冠城塞的坚冰，寇尔提拉就感到一种熟悉的寒冷感。不仅仅是物理上的低温，是一种来自灵魂深处的荒芜。他甚至感到熟悉得有些舒服，这个念头似乎有些可耻。

巫妖王依旧端坐在王座上，封住他全身的冰之下透出一阵阵烈焰的闷燃之气。亚伯托洛斯蓦得半跪了下来。两个随邑愣了一下，也慢慢跪了下去。

巫妖王并没有发出声音，而是在意识中为他们勾画出他所“梦”见的场景。萨沙理安拧着眉头感受着巫妖王的意志在他头脑中画出一只龙的骸骨，这种感觉让他回忆起被阿萨斯的思想支配的时候，他想吐。

“这是一头强大的红龙，亚伯托洛斯。”伯瓦尔的声音在他们脑袋里回响，夹杂着火焰噼啪爆燃的杂音，“她在天谴战争时被杀死，尸骨就此遗落。前任巫妖王也曾想要复活她，但并未成功。而现在我感知到她的存在。她拥有着庞大的生命能量，至今未曾消散。死亡领主，我要你去抽出她的生命精华，让她凋萎，成为你的不死战骑，成为你对抗燃烧军团的助力。去龙眠神殿，问出她的下落。”

寇尔提拉诧异地望着巫妖王，又看了看死亡领主的背影。这个要求着实古怪。

“是，陛下。”亚伯托洛斯点了一下头，便头也不回地登上了巫妖王为他们备好的骸骨狮鹫。

他们很快抵达了一山之隔的龙骨荒野。云端穿梭二十分钟之后，他们看见雪光之中金光流转的龙眠神殿。现在的三位死亡领主都曾与龙眠会议达成亲密的同盟关系，见到亚伯托洛斯到来，龙族们都简单表示了欢迎。除却已经死亡的伊瑟拉和被缴清的黑龙一族，其他龙族的首领全部齐聚在龙眠神殿，恐怕是燃烧军团 的来袭让他们也感到了不安。据说克罗米更是收到了来自未来时间的死亡威胁。

亚伯托洛斯径直走到了青铜龙族的使者面前。

萨沙理安与寇尔提拉双手抱臂在飞行平台等候死亡领主回来。出乎他们意料，青铜龙的使者似乎非常恼火，几声时高时低的龙族语让所有龙的眼神都警惕了起来。亚伯托洛斯哼了一声，不甘心地返回狮鹫旁，只对两个随邑留下一句“去晶红龙殿”就离开了。

两个人在狮鹫背上对视了一眼，感觉到这个任务变得有些不大对劲。但命令已下，士兵必须服从。更何况晶红龙殿离龙眠神殿不远，不消片刻，冰原之上就出现了深陷的痕迹。晶红龙殿中央的巨树在燃烧。

北伐时他们就已经见过了。

三个人在靠近晶红龙殿入口的地方停下。亚伯托洛斯冷眼望着在龙殿外来回巡逻的红龙军团成员，“唰”得抽出了自己的天启巨剑。

“！？死亡领主，您是要做什么？”寇尔提拉难以置信地提出疑问。

“去问出那条龙的下落。”血精灵都没往后瞟一下，“龙族似乎不想让我们知道她在哪里。来吧，黯刃的骑士们，我们该完成任务了。”

天启闪烁出莹绿的邪恶光环。寇尔提拉还来不及说任何一句阻拦的话，死亡领主就已经踏着鬼灵步伐朝着最靠近的两头红龙看守者走过去了。他们眼睁睁看着两头晶红龙人先是愤怒地打断了亚伯托洛斯的话，然后举起长矛以示警告。但亚伯托洛斯没有让他们把警告说完。他手起刀落，龙血便四溅在雪地上。

这下，周边靠近的所有红龙看守都警觉起来，他们纷纷朝死亡骑士的方向围合，企图将入侵者赶走，萨沙理安和寇尔提拉没有办法，只能也举剑抗击。死亡领主展现出他绝佳的屠杀技巧，但周围赶来的飞龙越来越多，寇尔提拉下意识竖起骸骨壁垒，然后看着萨沙理安高高跃起，将冲破亡骨的龙的头利索地斩下。渐渐地，他们逆转了局面，死亡的龙的尸骸堆得到处都是，他们温热的血融化了冰，变成猩红的溪流蜿蜒着流入龙殿的草地。戍卫在龙殿内部的红龙恐怕没有想到这样的变故，一时间纷纷撤离。

最终，他们在一棵燃烧的生命之树下找到了一头还来不及离开的红龙。她在死亡凋零的法阵里挣扎许久，最后吐露了他们要找的那头龙的位置。

死亡领主一个人回去复命了。

萨沙理安和寇尔提拉站在晶红龙殿的入口。

整个龙骨荒野还是被白茫茫的雪光覆盖着，世界一片莹白澄净，只有他们身边的这片土地被龙的尸首染红了。朱红的鳞片和暗红的血液混在一起，死亡的气息在生命女王的龙殿升腾起来。寇尔提拉有一个瞬间以为自己还是在十多年前的瘟疫之地。

北裂境的寒风让他回过神来。

他明白这件事到底是哪里不对了。

是那种愤怒。死亡领主身上的愤怒。他们黯刃骑士总是愤怒的，他也不例外，但他们的愤怒都有着很明确的目标，之前是对巫妖王，后来是对恶。更重要的是，他们一直被训导只能将那种愤怒发泄在真正的敌人身上。但今天亚伯托洛斯完全没有抑制他的愤恨——那是一种自痛苦与折磨中而生、对生命没有差别的盲目恨意，若要说与什么相似，那恐怕是他们还在瘟疫之地时的状态。

但这不合理。几位死亡领主都是从黯刃骑士团成立之初摸爬滚打到现在的，他们理当拥有比一般黯刃骑士更加坚韧的自我意志。

从来没有人能够这样影响他们。

……不对。

“萨沙理安。”寇尔提拉突然扭过头看着他，“你知道‘不倦者’马克索普和那个收藏家班恩是从哪里来的吗？”

萨沙理安愣了一下。

“你跟他们打过招呼的，不是吗？你记得他们从哪里来的吗？”

“我记得是东瘟疫之地。班恩之前似乎一直在斯坦索姆。”

“东瘟疫之地，是吗？”

远处晶红龙殿的巨树还在燃烧。在龙后雅立史卓莎亿万年的生命之力滋养下，它们永远不会死亡，而阿萨斯的余烬龙的吐息之焰也永远不会燃尽。生死形成一个解不开的循环。

寇尔提拉缓慢地眨了一下眼睛：“达瑞安最近的那次死亡之前，他是去哪里了？死亡领主一定告诉过你吧。”

“是圣光之愿礼拜堂。我只知道他们被派去那里和圣骑士们交涉。”萨沙理安边说边摇头。当时得知死亡领主与曾经一同北伐的白银之手撕破脸皮时他也感到不解。黯刃骑士团从当年组建时就开始严格遵守的训诫是将杀戮欲望的利用效率最大化，所以他们从来不被允许擅自做出杀害同盟的事情，哪怕他们都想砍掉那些讨厌的缝合怪的脑袋……

他突然打了个寒颤，转头望向北方。

龙骨荒野下起了雪来。

 

<< 

他们按照死亡领主的命令，先行回到亚榭洛。

萨沙理安一抵达就迫不及待地跑去了亚榭洛之心，找到了天启四骑士。达瑞安似乎知道他要问什么，仍然保持着“大领主”头衔的死亡骑士元老屏退了其他几位骑士，看着老战友，先是保持着缄默，然后吐出了一个人的名字。

猜想得到了印证，萨沙理安勉强笑了一下，平复下心绪，回到了下层的骑士大厅。可寇尔提拉像是失踪了似的，每一个领区都找不到他。他心神不宁地在冰霜领区徘徊了一整天，折磨死了四个恶魔士兵，终于忍不住动身去寻找高等精灵。

最后，他在亚榭洛顶层的露天平台边缘找到了寇尔提拉。他从传送器上快步走下来，朝寇尔提拉的方向走去。高等精灵听到钢靴踏在石砖上的声音扭过头，月色将他的脸照得惨白。

“果然是巫妖王让他们去复活提里奥·弗丁。”他用陈述客观事实的语气平静地说。

萨沙理安怔在原地。过了好一会儿，他有些无措地摇摇头：“我之前也不知道。我不知道他们会……寇尔。等等，寇尔。”

他看着亡织者从平台边缘上起身，要往回到骑士大厅的传送门走，急忙加快速度朝他靠近。寇尔提拉对他一声比一声大的呼唤充耳不闻，反而也越走越快。

“寇尔！”萨沙理安有些恼火地大喊一声。

高等精灵终于停下了脚步，阴沉地回过身。他们目光凶狠地对视着。

“混蛋！”寇尔提拉突然一拳往萨沙理安脸上招呼过去，后者毫不闪躲，让拳头狠狠撞上自己的脸颊。

随着一声闷响，萨沙理安在晕头转向中往后踉跄几步，吐出一颗带着深红死血的碎牙。他一边咬着腮帮子堵住伤口，一边又走向前，挡住寇尔提拉又一次挥来的右勾拳，顺势攥紧了他的手腕。

寇尔提拉的手腕被强行拧开，他几乎听见了自己老旧的韧带撕扯的声音。

“你不该救我的萨沙。”他凝视着男人胡茬上的血渍，压低的声音不断颤抖，“你从来都不该救我。你不该去幽暗城。你不该去血色领区。你不该把我救出来。我本来已经可以死了！”

“听着寇尔提拉，战争的走向没有任何人能够预料到！”萨沙理安眼看高等精灵想要挣开自己的手，便毫不犹豫地从手心中释放出冰霜之力，两人的手牢牢地冻在一起。

寇尔提拉眼中蓝光一阵爆闪，苍白泛青的皮肤此刻反而像生者一般泛起血色。

“没有人能够预料吗？别傻了萨沙理安，我们都是从巫妖王手里走脱出来的，我们，还有莫格莱尼，还有我们‘尊敬’的死亡领主。我们都是从那个时候走过来的。谁都知道坐在冰冠城塞的那个人会做什么。但我们一直在做，过了那么多年，我们永远是死神的行刑官。”

他用力眨着眼睛，脑海里闪现过曾经倒在他们的符文剑下的人们。扭曲的残肢被堆叠起来，死气沉沉地垂着，却在他走过的时候抽搐着攀上他的小腿，连带着过往岁月的幽影一起诅咒着，不知是想借力从死亡中挣脱，还是想把他一同带进墓地。

血蔓延开去。

萨沙理安吞下口中积起的血，忍不住也吼起来：“那又怎样！我们是一直在杀人，可——我们能做的不仅仅是杀人！要不然你觉得我们现在在做什么？大家从四面八方赶回来，不就是为了拯救艾泽拉斯吗！”

“那我们杀的人又算什么！”寇尔提拉咬牙切齿地反驳，“我们在拯救艾泽拉斯……为了谁？你忘了是让我们聚在一起的？你忘了是谁让你去找到死亡领主、找到新四骑士的？是巫妖王。他已经不是伯瓦尔·弗塔根了，他只是巫妖王。昨天要我们复活弗丁的遗体、重铸神器，今天要我们不管龙眠看守者的阻拦复活红龙，那明天呢？去杀风行者还是乌瑞恩？以‘拯救’之名？我记得就算是在天谴军团的时候我们也不曾这么无耻。”

“我们不必一定要听他的，我们黯刃骑士团不是天谴军团，我们不会受巫妖王控制了，再也不会了！”

“别开玩笑了萨沙理安！我们是死者，我们只能杀人，我们谁也拯救不了！”寇尔提拉瞪圆了眼睛怒吼着。

萨沙理安只是皱着眉，笔直地望着他。

“可是你拯救了我。”

他说。

“……还记得你把匕首从我脖子上拿开的时候吗？”萨沙理安的目光直直望进寇尔提拉的眼睛，仿佛当年银月城战役时刺入高等精灵胸膛里的符文剑，凌厉、干脆，让血与生命在两人之间紧紧相连，“是你让我明白，就算是像我这种人，死而复生、满怀怒火、手上沾满无辜者的血，也可以被人原谅。就算是我，也可以选择自己要走什么路。就算是我——也可以为深渊中的那束微光奋战。所以我那时候选择继续留在联盟。我为那些生者作战，犯他们不能犯的恶，流他们不该流的血。成为死亡骑士之后我也救过人。我们都救过很多人，寇尔。”

“所以，再拯救我一次吧。”萨沙理安双手捧着他的脸，他指尖还带着冰，扎在精灵的脸上带来冰凉的刺痛。人类的表情看起来可笑极了，跟他当时杀死他的时候很像，混杂着无限的悲悯与热望。他现在嘴角还挂着血，看起来更是狼狈不堪。但就是这么滑稽的表情还是让寇尔提拉失去了一切思考的能力。

他怔怔地盯着萨沙理安的眼睛，木讷地开口：“怎么拯救？跟你一起继续做他们的打手？还是埋进圣光之愿的公墓里？”他还有其他很多想嘲讽的，每一句话都能让萨沙理安放出冰霜热疫再跟他打上半天，但现在他头脑充血，胸膛里有什么滚烫的、跳动的东西，震得他浑身发麻。

他花了好长时间才反应过来，那居然是自己的心跳。

手按在他动脉之上的萨沙理安也一定感觉到了。

他们都有些惊诧地望着彼此，急促地呼吸。

……如果还能够像这样，心脏有力地跳动。如果还能够像这样，鲜血奔涌，像活人一样温热。如果还能够像这样，会被恐惧与痛苦摄住心魄。

那么能不能就这么假装，他们还是活着的？

 

<< 

萨沙理安几乎用尽全部力气才按住手心里的这个血魄死亡骑士的脑袋，给了对方一个冰冷的带着血腥味的深吻。

寇尔提拉吮净了两人口腔中的所有残血。

然后他甩出骸骨之盾打到对方的胸口，在萨沙理安跌坐进身后的白骨堆时转身仓皇而逃。

 

<< 

艾默萨札德瞟了眼倚着冰块儿发呆的萨沙理安，捏着嗓子发出一声怪笑。

得了吧，老萨沙理安和他漂亮的高等精灵小情人的暧昧关系，从当年天谴战争时期在他们阵营里就不是什么秘密了。那时欧贝兹还傻乎乎地去跟萨沙理安争论该不该在寇尔提拉被俘时进行营救——那种蠢笨的脑筋，还好最后是倒戈了前任巫妖王，不然指不定把黯刃害成什么样呢。

萨沙理安被那声短促的嘲笑吸引回神，瞥了眼巫妖，有些心虚地站直了身体，随意地抽出剑戳着被半截冰封的恶魔尸体：“我说，你是不是又研发出什么有趣的小符文了，抽出冤魂让骨头重组，变成漂亮的翅膀的那个——”

“闭嘴，死亡骑士。别以为我不知道你们都把它叫做‘伊丽莎白的秘密’。”艾默萨札德扭过上半身威胁他。本来自己的法术被当做小把戏就让人够生气了，他不争气的同僚们还都把那漂亮的骨翼比作热带海上哥布林富豪一年一度的奢华内衣展的装饰物。他迟早要把这群骑士的肋骨都拆下来随便乱装一通。

“死亡领主也说那玩意儿挺沉——不过我承认它挺好看的。”

艾默萨札德心情复杂地看着萨沙理安快把自己的冰冻标本戳烂了。他终于放下手中的符文样本，把漂浮的下半身也给转过去，摇得自己身上的锁链和骨头叮当作响。

“别一脸丧气地祸害这些冻住的可怜虫。”他慢悠悠飘过去，“你又不是没跟寇尔提拉分开做任务过。当年你们不是分别到了联盟和部落？”

昨天午夜时分，他们就听到往常没人会去的黯黑堡最顶层的露天平台传来了一阵小小的骚动。据一只飞过的石像鬼所言，两位指挥官发生了微妙的争执——是的，微妙的争执，艾默萨札德一听就大概想到是什么了——然后楼顶的动静越来越大，隐约能听到喊声。最后寇尔提拉用传送器直接跑回了下层，跟席厄克希要了委任状就带着一支黯刃劫夺者风风火火地跑去了斯铎海姆。

萨沙理安瞥了眼巫妖，从他那轻描淡写的问询听出了一丝嘲讽。

他不甘心地撇撇嘴：“是啊。”也要怪达瑞安，寇尔提拉可是高等精灵，他当年怎么说都应该跟着自己去联盟的，部落那边谁爱去谁去，不然日后怎么会惹出这么多事端来……

“那你不妨放宽心。”艾默萨札德发出一声高深莫测的笑，“下次他回来了之后，你们再叙旧也不迟。要是你做不到，我可以免费帮你加缝两个心室上去。”

“用不着！滚。”

巫妖“啧”了一声，转身回到工作桌旁。

但他们没想到，接下来并没有什么能够让这两个人好好谈心的时间。自从刺客大师和暮色百合合作帮助萨莉瑟拉夺取了苏拉玛尔城的控制权，由各精灵种族联合的盟军推翻了暗夜堡中大博学者艾莉珊德的统治，借复活的伊利丹之手杀死了古尔丹。燃烧军团接到这一讯号，立刻加强了对整个破碎群岛的攻势。有些死亡领主不想蹚浑水的地方也不得不涉足了，黯刃劫夺者的驻营地延伸到维尔萨拉、艾苏纳和苏拉玛尔，和那些原先就在那里杀敌的职业联盟一同奋战。四骑士也很少能够聚齐在黯黑堡——纳兹格宁姆去帮亚伯托洛斯开展苏拉玛尔的镇压战斗，安索芬马不停蹄地赶往破碎海岸参与军团之殒部队的先锋进攻。

往往是萨沙理安接到任务前脚刚走，寇尔提拉后脚就回来了，然后修整不久，新的命令下达，他在萨沙理安回营复命前再次启程。唯一的一次两人的相遇是他们分别从破碎海岸和苏拉玛尔回来，两人隔着大厅中央的指挥官平台遥遥对视着，飞行平台那边就传来争吵——一个看上去还是个毛头小子的圣光领主带着麦斯威尔·泰罗索斯，紧张兮兮地握着灰烬使者，壮起胆子跟刚达雷斯吵架，要找那个这一个月来和黯刃骑士团少有联系的死亡指挥官帕斯维露。结果人没找到，反而发现了灰烬使者中曾经蕴含的秘密。他们的会面就此作罢。

战争愈演愈烈。

又过了两个月，在安索芬带领的黯刃勇士结束了萨格拉斯之墓的战斗后，他们终于能暂时喘一口气了。

据安索芬之言，基尔加丹被击败了，而燃烧军团的老巢阿古斯，被那个可能已经疯了的传奇恶魔猎人传送到了艾泽拉斯上空，翡翠星发散出骇人的魔能射线辐射着大陆。

黯刃骑士们头一次为前任巫妖王惋惜，要是他当年真的把伊利丹了结在冰原之上，艾泽拉斯的进程一定会大不一样。

三位死亡领主终于会合在了亚榭洛。所有被派往各地的死亡骑士都集结在此已经两周，大家都在抓紧时间从上一场战斗中恢复力量，然后静静等待下一次战斗之旅的开始。当然，新的战争已经不远了。联军发出军令，请几位死亡领主带着部队一同乘德莱尼的飞船梵迪卡尔奔赴阿古斯。

女领主将因渴求杀戮而颤栗不已的堕落王子之刃按在鞘中。血精灵来回打量着她。他们自从斯铎海姆战役之后只用天谴信标互传过情报，完全没有见面。倒是刚达雷斯和安索芬见面更多，为她在破碎海岸施展拳脚保证资源供应。

“萨拉诺。”她呼唤惊惧指挥官，“我们的资源情况如何？”

“目前拥有武器共14092件，护甲30258套，建设物资充足，医疗补给充足，飞行战骑中冰霜巨龙满员，尚有四匹骸骨狮鹫正在进行仪式复生。尊敬的女士。”他毕恭毕敬地回答。

安索芬看了一眼亚伯托洛斯，自动提出留在黯黑堡，不再参与阿古斯的进攻计划——阿古斯是一块险恶之地，由三位死亡领主一同参战过于冒险，因此四位天启骑士代替了安索芬，跟随亚伯托洛斯和刚达雷斯一起去达拉然找联军会和。刚达雷斯还在思考这个提议的可行性，亚伯托洛斯就抛出一句“那就这样吧”，说罢便唤来寇格兹·亡斧为他调集黯刃劫夺者精兵。

整个黯黑堡再次人声沸腾。在一片混乱中，寇尔提拉下意识地望向冰霜领区，去寻找萨沙理安的眼睛。

 

<< 

寇尔提拉和萨沙理安坐在亚榭洛之心上层阁楼的边缘，静静看着底下雅莉丝翠板着脸训练黯刃新兵。那些人都是从战场上拖回来的圣骑士或战士的尸体复活而来的，他们想办法避开了挥手英烈遗体的白银之手后勤部队，巫妖王甚至还动了点手段，以北裂境派出的华尔琪抢在英灵殿之前带回了战士们的亡魂。

新兵没日没夜地训练，受伤、缝合，充满愤怒的情绪。他们刚刚开始愤怒，虚无迷幻的精神折磨才降临到他们身上没多久，他们还没学会与自己的杀戮欲和绝望感结为永恒的伴侣。

雅莉丝翠将一个不服管教的女兵的耳坠从她耳朵上直接扯了下来，丢进了攻城大师寇孚斯的熔炉。骷髅发出一声狞笑，往她身上撒了一把尘埃，她闪身躲开。最后的满地狼藉只有爱德华去清扫。他隆起的瘤背压得畸形的腿骨不堪重负，扫帚划来划去的声音像是幽灵悲惨的叹息。

“闹得跟一群活人似的。”萨沙理安一手支着下巴，抖了抖眉毛。

寇尔提拉不置可否。

这是联军登陆阿古斯的第60天。自从军团之殒部队攻入阿古斯，燃烧军团似乎就没有足够的精力分散出来入侵艾泽拉斯了。他们的事情因此减少了很多。听说巫妖王意图将纳克萨玛斯和之前阿萨斯没能建完的玛里库立斯·邪鄙堡重新修缮，扩增为黯刃骑士团的基地。

高等精灵俯视着昏暗的亚榭洛之心，突然开口：“萨沙理安，你说，活着是什么感觉？”

萨沙理安被这个没头没脑的问题问住了：“我们不是都活过吗？”

“……你说得对。”寇尔提拉把脸埋进掌心，“感觉那是挺久以前的事情了。”

“嗯。是很久以前了。”

他苦笑一声。萨沙理安突然把手搭上他的肩膀。他想了想，没有抬头。人类的声音从很近的地方传来。

“就算我们再也不能成为生者，我们还是可以一起成为黑暗中的同伴，不是吗？在死后，我们都是黑暗的孩子，是黯刃骑士的成员，是永恒的兄弟与伙伴。无论做了什么，做错了什么，我们都是一起的。哪怕双手要染上再多无辜者的血，又或者会遭受怎样的业报，你都不会独自一人。”

他的手覆到寇尔提拉手背上，高等精灵颤抖了一下。

亡语者缓缓抬起头来：“我——”

一声尖叫突然响彻了整个黯黑堡，短暂的沉寂之后，所有受训员都开始骚动起来。萨沙理安和寇尔提拉立马站起来，和楼下的雅莉丝翠与欧索格对上眼神。

雅莉丝翠显然也不知道发生了什么，但她必须维持住亚榭洛之心所有骑士受训员的秩序，便高声向他们喊道：“是指挥大厅！快过去！”露台外的石像鬼飞行方阵似乎也乱了手脚，萨沙理安吹了一个口哨，唤来两只石像鬼将他们带到传送器的上方。天旋地转之后，他们睁开眼睛，看到了乱成一团的飞行平台和指挥大厅。

狰狞之翼高举着腐败的双手，指挥着编队们不要拥挤在飞行平台上。寒冬派恩努力控制着因为那声尖叫和伴随而生的爆发的冰霜之力而险些暴走的冰霜巨龙。萨拉诺现在并不在平台上。他站在飞行平台与指挥大厅连接的台阶前，用暗殒之链束缚着一个人。

两人定睛一看，震惊地发现那人竟然是死亡领主安索芬。她眼中的幽蓝一阵阵不稳定地爆闪，而她脚下已经蔓延开一大片刺骨寒冰。萨拉诺并非不想抽身撤离，而是有一只脚被冻住了。寇尔提拉连忙也用上单向暗殒契印。在两重暗殒之链的锁击下，安索芬逐渐失去力气，也没有足够的符文维持地上的冰链。萨拉诺看准时机踢碎冰面后赶快撤下锁链，安索芬便拄着一把剑差点倒在地上。她不断喘着气，看上去逐渐冷静了下来。

萨沙理安这才看清楚她拿着的是什么。那是亚伯托洛斯的剑，天启。

他震惊地看向萨拉诺，后者惊魂未定，但还是告诉了他实情。

亚伯托洛斯死了。

彻底地，死了。

刚达雷斯·巴蓝的手下回报，今天是联军攻入安托洛斯·燃烧王座的决战日。亚伯托洛斯领主在面对堕落的守门人海瑟贝尔之时，被一道冲击波震开，坠入无底的黑暗深渊之中彻底湮灭了。最后，守门人被打败了，而这位死亡领主只有一把剑留了下来。

刚达雷斯没时间悼念死去的战友。所有部队都有重大的损失，但他们不能停下脚步。在启动光铸战机往高层飞去的时候，圣光军团的侦察兵发现燃烧军团出动了许多魔能舰朝艾泽拉斯驶去，他们讲魔能舰移动的星界坐标交给了祈伦托，并由因伤撤离的各职业的斗士带给自己的首领。

安索芬眼神茫然地站在那里。

“所以，之前只针对破碎群岛的防御计划需要调整。” 一个从刚才就站在飞行平台上看起来要晕过去的女法师忍耐着走上前，对她说，“按照坐标，魔能舰即将抵达的位置分别在希利苏斯、塔纳利斯、阿拉希高地、冬泉谷和燃烧平原。大法师希望您能将一部分部队派往希利苏斯，防止恶魔从卡林多南部向中部地区蔓延。我们的人手实在是不够了。我代表祈伦托请求您的支援。”

“那黯黑堡的守备力量就不够了。”萨拉诺提出警告。此时上层的几位将领也纷纷前来，大家默契地环绕着安索芬，刚刚还是一团乱的黯黑堡在没有人注意到的时候已经恢复了死寂和秩序。

“我知道了。”安索芬突然发声，声线听起来冷静而严酷。

她缓缓站起来，看了看周遭：“按照原计划，我会带索瓦尔和一个营的黯刃劫夺者驻守在破碎海岸。萨拉诺、雅莉丝翠、艾默萨札德、席厄克希共同守住黯黑堡，要实现完全的制空权；‘骑士’撒拉纳负责与达拉然之间的空航联系。米奈娃和萨沙理安去安戈洛环型山的塑造者殿堂，一旦希利苏斯或者塔纳利斯出了状况，立刻从传送门到北裂境通知巫妖王；寇尔提拉，你带领100个黯刃骑士，去希利苏斯——拿着，这是刚达雷斯留下的血魄咒文，你可以在大型战场上用。”

“大人！”萨拉诺想阻拦她，“这是为什么？我们没必要——”

“为了复仇！”她凛然的目光扫到他脸上。

安索芬的声音开始颤抖。

“为了艾泽拉斯复仇。为了我们的兄弟，复、仇。”

所有人为之一震。那个女法师不明就里，只好说着什么“我到飞行平台开启传送门，恭候大驾”，默默挤出了人群。死亡骑士们仍然沉浸在这个已经许久未被他们提及的词语中间。不是古代语、兽人语、达纳苏斯语、萨拉斯语或其他什么乱七八糟的语言，一个简单的通用语词汇，却有着如泰坦之力一般深沉的力量。

它象征着血脉。生前，他们的确是不同的种族，曾经彼此陌生甚至敌对。但在死后，他们留着同样的黑暗之血。他们的苦难、折磨、挣扎，以及残败的骨血，全部都相连在一起，休戚与共。他们有着共同的名字，黯刃骑士团。

是的，兄弟。

萨拉诺叹息着：“……黯刃精兵的主力部队在阿古斯上，将其他人分散出去，那黯黑堡剩下的可征调部队就只有新兵了。到时候不管是我们还是祈伦托吸引了大部分的空中进攻，我们也很难绝地反击。您确定要这么做吗，死亡领主？”

她没有回答，但席厄克希忽然来了一句：“我们已经死了。没有什么好怕的。”

萨拉诺定定望着她。

安索芬像是没听到似的，缓缓舒出一口气：“献祭吧。”

大家都听懂了。他们依次走到指挥大厅的平台上，彼此互相凝视，自发围成一圈。安索芬挥了挥手，索瓦尔和雅莉丝翠便走上前将战略桌上的地图文书全部推到地下，甩上一只被折断腿的幼小羔羊。

这是一个并不正式但对所有死亡骑士来说别有意味的仪式。他们整齐地往前迈了一步。

安索芬抽出刚被送到自己手中的天启。她的拇指摩挲过剑柄上用萨拉斯语镌的亚伯托洛斯的名字，通红的眼眶被猛烈腾跃的蓝光掩盖。所有人的都想起了很多年前汇集在亚榭洛·黯黑堡的人。在场的萨拉诺，席厄克希，雅莉丝翠，索瓦尔，萨沙理安，寇尔提拉，米奈娃。还有已经奔赴阿古斯的达瑞安·莫格莱尼，当年从东瘟疫之地脱身浴血的人，那些“活”到现在的人，无法安眠在坟墓中的人。

他们是这个世界永恒的行刑官，完成生者所不能。

萨拉诺抽出自己的双刀，席厄克希拔出自己的剑。大家一个个亮出自己的武器。萨沙理安和寇尔提拉对视一眼，也各自拔剑了。

他们将刀剑指天，剑锋碰在一起。

仿佛是多年前大家在得到达瑞安的任务状、正式开始向巫妖王宣战复仇的当晚一样。时隔那么多年，他们自己都没有想到，原来还有一些东西，能让他们重新团结在一起，为之不仅甘愿赴死，还可以不顾一切为之求生。

安索芬声音嘶哑：“亡者在上，吾辈，彼界在生者之门的代理人，今日即将再一次走上战场。”

她身边的席厄克希深吸了一口气，接过话：“吾辈以黑暗为名，如所有晦暗之子，乘死亡的灵驹，踏灵魂为齑粉。”

鸦愁残存的颌骨末端发出咬合声，让她的声音变得不甚清晰：“吾辈立于战场中心，宣告吾敌大限将至。”

“非犯我者，吾辈无意与之为敌，诅咒独加吾身。因吾辈皆已死之人，不畏黯夜冰冷。”

“但杀戮为吾辈生存之道，凡违死亡意志者皆可尽诛。”

“若众生皆背我弃我，我则与兄弟誓盟，铁骑不停、无往不利。”

“吾为黯刃，为夜之锋刃、死之晨星。黯刃骑士皆为兄弟，同行同往，为达使命不计一切代价。吾辈乃不死之众，吾辈无休无止，吾辈嗜命如狂。”

萨沙理安下意识将视线转向寇尔提拉的方向，发现高等精灵也在看着他。他离他很近，苍白的皮肤被血魄巨剑的光芒映出一丝惨红，也许是奎尔达纳斯的幻影，又像是那些混乱的战役中闪耀在他们头顶的艳阳。

寇尔提拉微微攥紧了剑柄。

萨沙理安看着他，一字一顿地、郑重地开口：“亡者在上，吾辈奉上新鲜骨肉，吞筋噬髓，以敬生命。”

寇尔提拉的嘴唇轻轻颤了一下。

“亡者在上，吾辈奉上沸腾鲜血，倾杯渴饮，以敬死亡。”

“敬死亡！”所有人齐声说。他们刀剑同时向下，利落地刺进羔羊的身体里。血顺着战略桌流了下来。

萨沙理安定定地望着寇尔提拉。

安索芬拔出剑，对萨拉诺惨然一笑，转身走向属于自己的霜育镇压者。大家也纷纷去召集自己的劫夺者编队。

他冲过去，一把拉住了寇尔提拉。出乎他意料，寇尔提拉像是早就料到一样，在手腕被握住的一瞬间就转身望向萨沙理安。

人类一言不发地看着他好一会儿，然后轻轻握拳敲了敲他的胸甲。震动传递到胸甲和链甲下的皮肤上的疤纹，穿过肌肉和骨骼，抵达心脏。

寇尔提拉突然往前抱住了萨沙理安。这个该死的男人居然比身为精灵的他还要高上一点，他双手抠住对方的肩铠，然后感觉到他的双臂也用力压到自己背上。

在空骑兵队队列从飞行平台隆隆振翼的时候他对萨沙理安说了一句话。

萨沙理安没有回答。

寇尔提拉感觉到他的胡渣轻轻蹭过自己的耳畔和脖颈。

 

<< 

一踏上希利苏斯的漫漫流沙，干燥而夹杂着砂砾的风就吹得寇尔提拉有些睁不开眼。他微微侧过头，等这一阵狂风停息了，才刮去睫毛上落着的几粒沙，慢慢睁开眼睛。

是希利苏斯的塞纳里奥城堡。这里他没有来过，倒是在部落时曾经听几个德鲁伊说过。如他们所言，这里只有绵延无尽的暗金沙丘，糅合着深紫与昏黄的天空勾勒出远方巨大虫巢和安其拉支撑的剪影。一片荒芜之中，他能够感受到地下深处缓缓蠕动的黑暗。就像他曾经在北裂境的奈幽圣城阿兹欧感受过的一样。

看起来的确是一块不祥之地。

他这么想着，南边格拉卡隆之骨的方向也闪现出魔法光辉。几声战马嘶鸣之后，白银之手的骑兵队也朝他们这个方向赶来。

“审判者”茱莉亚·莎莉丝蒂骑着闪光的军马，停在寇尔提拉面前。

“是寇尔提拉·亡织者吗？”她声音有点僵硬，“在下茱莉亚·莎莉丝蒂，白银之手骑士团成员。”

“黯刃骑士团指挥官。”寇尔提拉简短地回答。他们彼此点头致意了一下，就尽可能让自己忽略对方的身份，一同到塞纳里奥城堡里开始与留守在这里的塞纳里奥议会成员进行战术布置。指挥官玛尔利斯和流沙守望者巴里斯托尔斯给他们指出了整个希利苏斯的地形。最终，他们决定将黯刃骑士划为四队，分别派往暮光岗哨、安其拉之门、南风村和鹿盔岗哨，按照血魄死亡领主刚达雷斯留下的咒文，借暮光之锤留下的水晶建造通灵水晶的防御屏障。白银之手的圣骑士主力留在塞纳里奥城堡，其余部分在各个通灵水晶之间交叉巡逻，防止出现漏网之鱼。

黯刃骑士们出发后约一个小时就抵达了各自的驻地。半个小时后，通灵水晶的暗红色能量光线一个个直冲云霄。在最后一个水晶塔搭设完毕之后，四条光柱倒下来，彼此联系在了一起形成四面围合之势，高耸的淡红色的结界向上延伸，铺开在希利苏斯。

茱莉亚有些惊讶地看着能量光束的链条：“真想不到它们离得那么远还能相互响应。这不会对区域内的其他人造成伤害吗？”

按理说，他们的骑士也能建立起圣光的保护罩。但那要花费相当多的时间，现在他们精锐的圣骑士都奔赴阿古斯直接对抗恶魔了，她手下的这些圣骑士有相当多一部分技术还不纯熟。

寇尔提拉一脸云淡风轻：“搭建时，水晶中的死灵之力就已经被设定成‘只对恶魔生效’了。如果你们是术士才应该担心这个问题。”

茱莉亚感到被冒犯了。虽然说吉尔特·罗斯艾尔领主在一次机缘巧合下算是化解了之前黯刃与白银之手的冲突，但她还是不确定这些死亡骑士在新的巫妖王领导下是不是靠得住。她忍耐着，继续找话题：“那么，进入了希利苏斯的恶魔会怎么样？”

“这个嘛……”寇尔提拉摸着自己的下巴，突然露出一个阴鸷又绮艳的笑来，“会被锁在这个结界里再也出不去，然后在血魄瘟疫的影响下肌肉融化、骨头腐烂而死。”

审判者打了一个寒颤，恶心的同时更加生气了。但一种力量的扰动让他们不再闲聊。所有人都看向上空。只见紫色的浓云之上隐隐泛出黑雾与诡异的绿光。几声不自然的雷鸣之后，结界中央的天空骤然破开一个口子，莹绿的燃烧的天穹中，大大小小几十个魔能飞艇从云端冲出来，开始向希利苏斯投放邪能火炮。黑压压的魔蝠犬群拍打着翅膀朝希利苏斯飞过来，但飞出舰艇进入结界的一瞬间，它们身上的皮肉开始迅速溃烂，有的飞着飞着，便露出了骸骨，最终掉落在沙地里痛苦地抽搐着。有几个偏离航线，想要往结界外面冲，在撞上屏障的刹那就被融化了。

几个勉强支撑着冲到塞纳里奥城堡方向的恶魔领主朝白银之手的勇士举起斩首斧，但也很快倒在了圣光之剑的冲击下。寇尔提拉和茱莉亚看着底下的战局并没有出手。忽然，一只巨大的魔能犬从天而降，直朝两人落去。寇尔提拉仰首打开骸骨之盾，那个魔能犬被弹开到一边，翻滚了几圈又朝他们冲来。但它只跑到一半，就被降临的制裁之锤砸断了脊椎。天际开始落下熊熊燃烧的魔能火药，直冲通灵水晶塔而去，被白银之手骑士的圣盾拦截下来。昏黄的沙漠一时间绿火蔓延。

大部分的恶魔都在进入结界的一瞬间开始血肉凋萎，因此击败他们并没有什么太大的困难，圣骑士的锤子轻而易举就能将恶魔的颅骨敲碎。越来越多的恶魔之血肆意流淌，塞纳里奥会议的德鲁伊连忙吟唱起自然祝福，防止腐化深入土壤。

寇尔提拉将一个埃雷达尔战士拦腰斩断，眯起眼睛观察起战局。魔能舰投射下的恶魔传送门中源源不断地涌出燃烧军团走狗，虽然因为结界的关系被削弱了战力，但着实缠人。白银之手和黯刃骑士都陷入了鏖战之中。这不大对劲。

就在这时，比其他魔能火炮更大的火球突然划破天际，直接砸到了离南风村不远的路口处。所有人还没有回过神来，那颗陨石一样的东西就变成了前所未有的巨型炼狱火，踏着燃焰朝南风村的通灵水晶阵走过去。它的身体被结界切断，但内里聚合的恶魔力量过于强大，导致它边走边落下闷燃的巨石。巨石砸落和它的脚步都撼动了整个希利苏斯。一群塞纳里奥德鲁伊想用破土而出的荆棘之根束缚住它，但最终，那个炼狱火还是崩溃了下去，并在碎裂的同时破坏了通灵水晶。

“该死的！”寇尔提拉大骂一声。

失去了东部通灵水晶的连接，整个沸血结界逐渐破碎消散了。没有了结界的干扰，奔涌而至的恶魔部队的力量仿佛翻了几番，原本人数就不足且已经经历了漫长战斗的白银之手骑士们开始支撑不住了。黯刃骑士还在苦苦维护着其他几个水晶塔。

寇尔提拉砍翻两个冲上来的恶魔，回头一看，茱莉亚·莎莉丝蒂正在专心对付着面前的一群小鬼，丝毫没有注意到身后有一头厄诅兽朝她冲过去。他一个箭步冲过去，生生扛下了厄诅兽的爪击。他被打飞撞上城堡瞭望塔的墙，剧痛让他两眼一黑。

莎莉丝蒂被身后的动静吸引了注意力，她用神圣震击将面前的小鬼震碎，反手掷出圣光之锤将厄诅兽的两只前腿全部砸断。但那个怪物仍然没有死。紧接着，寇尔提拉再度冲了上去，将灵魂撕裂者深深捅入厄诅兽的心脏。怪物挣扎着将他甩开，而寇尔提拉拄着剑，朝它伸出了手。

一股强大的黑暗力量顿时压迫着厄诅兽的五脏六腑，将它体内的器官和骨骼全部压碎。终于，它嘴里吐出浑浊的魔血，抽搐着死亡了。

寇尔提拉顿时失了力气，整个人弯下腰去。

茱莉亚·莎莉丝蒂慌忙走过去，眼前的惨像让她捂住了嘴：高等精灵的右肋铠甲已经被撕碎，身上有很大的伤口，一根断裂的肋骨刺破皮肉，带着骨渣横支在外面。暗红的血不断滴落在沙地上。寇尔提拉倒抽着冷气，抖着手握上自己的剑刃，从敌人的残血中汲取着生命力。他尽快地给自己止住了血，但那骇人的伤口仍然横亘在他身上。他咽了口唾沫，直接将那根断骨生生拔了出来，随手丢到一旁。

茱莉亚惊慌不已。她知道怎么治疗生者，但她从来没为死亡骑士治疗过，圣光的祷告可能反而会加速他们的死亡。她想啊想，终于想到了一条不必直接将圣光放到他身上的治疗术——牺牲祝福。

她急忙咏唱起牺牲祝福的祷词，却被寇尔提拉厉声打断了。

“你干什么！”茱莉亚气得直跺脚，“你这样会死的！”

寇尔提拉闭上眼睛平复呼吸。他体内的寒冷气流让他的血液流动缓慢，伤口已经麻木了。他恶狠狠地出声：“有这个功夫浪费圣光，还不如把你们的骑士治好。”

茱莉亚没有办法，只能先为城堡之下奋战的圣骑士们降下圣光信标。就在这时，寇尔提拉挣扎着站了起来，唤来了自己的骸骨战马。

“你要去哪儿！”茱莉亚急忙朝他喊。

“重建东部水晶。”寇尔提拉回答，狠狠抽了战马一鞭，然后他就如离弦之箭一般，飞快地奔往了南风村的方向。

茱莉亚皱紧眉头望着他的背影和掀起的沙尘，终于咬咬牙，祷颂出“奉献”的法文。巨大的圣光之环展开在塞纳里奥城堡之下。

 

<< 

萨沙理安突然感到一阵心悸。他捂住心口，扶着一旁的石头。米奈娃原本眺望着塔纳利斯的方向，感觉到同伴的不适，立刻转头看他：“你还好吗？”

“希利苏斯。”萨沙理安从牙缝里挤出来这么一句话。

米奈娃举起望远镜查看起希利苏斯的方向。当她看见逐渐消失的沸血屏障，顿时倒抽了一口冷气。萨沙理安平顺呼吸，看着米奈娃的神情，知道寇尔提拉那里一定是出事了。他二话不说，跳上骸骨狮鹫就要飞往希利苏斯。

“你去希利苏斯干什么！？”米奈娃哑着嗓子喊他，“赶快去北裂境！去告诉巫妖王！我们需要援军！”

“你觉得巫妖王会派人来吗？”骸骨狮鹫已经飞离了地面。萨沙理安扭头看了她一眼，冷笑了一声：“而且来不及了。”说罢，他就拽着骸骨狮鹫的缰绳，朝希利苏斯飞去。

米奈娃忿忿地呸了一声，又朝塔纳利斯看了一眼。时光之穴的青铜龙族与加基森卫兵与恶魔们还在缠斗。

她犹豫了一下，也奔向了希利苏斯的方向。

 

<< 

寇尔提拉尽可能快地赶到了南风村。被巨石包围的黯刃骑士和德鲁伊还在抵抗着冲上去的恶魔，他纵马冲进了混战的人群，以血魔之握将身边所有的恶魔一起拉近身侧，然后展开了他所能施展的最大的死亡凋零法阵。周围阵亡将士的尸骨腾空而起化为他的护盾，它们旋转着，形成了猛烈的骸骨风暴。

高台之上，新晋的黯刃骑士菁英里格鲁姆争分夺秒地重建着通灵水晶的法阵程式。他的一个同伴被压倒在巨石之下，恐怕已经筋骨俱碎。他必须尽快完成，重新开启水晶。但符文的转化程式繁琐无比，他现在又快耗尽符能了。莫大的紧张紧紧扼住他的喉咙。他强迫自己冷静下来。他必须打赢这场仗，必须回去，他必须——

一只咆哮着的巨型地狱犬嘶吼着朝他扑了过来。就在他悚然一惊，以为自己注定毙命的时候，突然一阵带着霹雳的狂风从他胸口奔出，将地狱犬逼得倒退了好几步。寇尔提拉赶来，唤出死灵触须紧紧缠住地狱犬。不一会儿，那个地狱犬就倒在了地上。

寇尔提拉骤然卸力，一下子仰面瘫坐在地上。他脸色苍白，呼吸急促，但还是打起精神，看向那个怔怔抚着胸口吊坠、嘴里念叨着“杜尔茵”的年轻死亡骑士。

“喂！”他喊。

“是！指挥官！”里格鲁姆立刻回过神，伸手扶起寇尔提拉。

寇尔提拉忍住突然又蔓延上来的痛意：“水晶怎么样了？什么时候能复原？”

“已经充能到八成了。长官，我……我的符能不够了。”

里格鲁姆声音有些颤抖。

寇尔提拉咬咬牙，凝聚了一下自己体内的符文，将他推到一边，自己走到符文前：“你守着四周，我来复原水晶！”

他按照死亡领主的吩咐，将符能织成死灵法阵，铺开在水晶之下。符能消耗得越多，他用来抑制流血的冰锢术就越弱，火烧般的疼痛让他几乎昏厥。四周都是血腥味，多么美的气味，但混杂着硫磺燃烧的味道，他感到痛苦。

他的手一个不稳，差点绘错法阵。

另一边，萨沙理安和米奈娃一前一后地抵达了塞纳里奥城堡。茱莉亚有些撑不住长时间的治疗工作，看到两个死亡骑士突然抵达，还以为是黯刃骑士团也要撤回城堡。但定睛一看，为首的人正是她在骁勇要塞时经常见到的萨沙理安。

“小心点女士，别让你的圣光伤到我。”米奈娃一着陆就抢到萨沙理安前头，先行竖起了巨大的反魔法屏障，把即将坠落的魔火隔离在外。

“原来是你。”萨沙理安对茱莉亚也有些模糊的印象，但没看到高等精灵的影子，他紧张起来，“寇尔提拉在哪里？”

茱莉亚指着东南方：“他去南风村，去复原你们的水晶了！”

萨沙理安松了一口气，但很快，他就不能保持冷静了。他看见地上一节沾着沙子的带血肋骨，血迹暗红，气味熟悉。他朝那根骨头扑过去，紧紧攥着它，回头问茱莉亚：“他是不是受伤了？！”

“他的伤很严重，你赶紧去支援他！”

不用她说，萨沙理安已经重新骑上了骸骨狮鹫，但就在他要出发的时候，又一颗炮弹直击鹿盔岗哨的通灵水晶方向。他又看了看其他方向的天空，没有了结界阻拦，飞行的恶魔黑压压地想要朝希利苏斯之外飞去。

萨沙理安硬生生将狮鹫拽向东北方。

米奈娃·鸦愁回头看着他：“等等，你知道那个血魄程式的水晶怎么启动吗！？”

“不知道，你知道吗？”萨沙理安隔着沙漠中震耳欲聋的杀声朝她喊，“我只知道一般的死灵水晶的方法。”

米奈娃耸耸肩：“我当然也不知道。”

他们彼此点点头，萨沙理安就冲了出去。

“等等！”茱莉亚大吃一惊，“你们是什么意思？！两种水晶的屏障有什么不同吗？”

米奈娃还是那副满不在乎的表情：“啊，一点点而已，一般的通灵水晶死亡屏障没那么多筛选条件，只是无差别地杀掉所有结界里的活物罢了。希利苏斯的水晶可真好啊，不愧是上古之神触摸过的，折射范围这么远……”

“所有活物？！”

“对对对。所以等屏障竖起来的时候你们和德鲁伊们尽快撤离。说了那么多话我声带都快断了……”

茱莉亚如释重负，但很快她又意识到了什么：“那你们呢？”

“我们？”米奈娃摇晃着脑袋，缺失了一半的下巴渗落脓液。她现在是在笑着。

“我们完成生者所不能。”

 

<< 

寇尔提拉感觉自己快要支撑不下去了。

他拼尽全力，让符能稳定地绘制出法阵。但头顶一阵不祥的烈焰划空的声音让他毛骨悚然。他祈祷着希望不要是那样，而当他抬起头，他最不愿看见的事情还是发生了。

又一颗魔能炮弹爆炸在鹿盔岗哨山头。高悬的水晶下的祭坛似乎被震碎了，法阵分崩离析，通灵水晶也倒了下去。

他手用力一勾，绘完了法阵的最后一笔。

南风村的通灵水晶再次竖立起来，而他则跪在地上。半晌，他高喊着萨拉斯语中最恶毒的咒骂，紧握着灵魂撕裂者，斩碎了一只扑来的恶魔的脸。

疼痛和愤怒交织在一起，他感觉血液要沸腾了。命运终究在这个时候带来了他的业报，所有的努力都变成了徒劳。就算他此时再赶到鹿盔岗哨，也阻止不了恶魔涌入其他地区了。他们要战败了。

可是为什么！

他嘶喊到破音，一路狂斩着敌人的身躯，每一个动作都牵扯着伤口，剧痛撕碎他的心脏。他有时停下喘息，在下一秒又疯狂地厮杀。

他恐怕真的要命丧流沙之中了。

失血让他的头脑变得不清醒起来。

也许不该这么说，他早就死了不是吗？他早就死了，没什么好眷恋的。真正的死亡对他们而言是甜美的酣睡，如果真的能永远安息，那么再好不过。

可是萨沙理安呢？

寇尔提拉又将一个小鬼劈成两半，用得是平常几倍的力气。

萨沙理安呢？他还没见到他。该死的萨沙理安带没带盟军过来？他去哪儿了？

在空骑兵队队列从飞行平台隆隆振翼的时候他对萨沙理安说了一句话。他说：“打个赌吧，如果我能回来，把你的无名指骨头给我怎么样？”萨沙理安没有回答。寇尔提拉感觉到他的胡渣轻轻蹭过自己的耳畔和脖颈。

他要输了这个赌了。高等精灵漫不经心地想。可他不甘心。他还没从萨沙理安那里拿到什么，还掉了一根肋骨，这也太不公平了。

萨沙理安呢？

他静静伫立在混乱的战场里，意识逐渐空白——完全没有意识到，有淡红色的屏障从地下升起，直接勾连着北方。

萨沙理安呢？

寒风从北边吹来，有谁在呼喊着。

萨沙理安呢。

“寇尔提拉！！！”

寇尔提拉茫然地回头。

他看见萨沙理安拦腰斩断一只劣魔，提着剑朝他踉跄走来。

萨沙理安？他为什么会在这里？他不是去了安戈洛环形山吗？他一个冰霜死亡骑士，没有护盾，是怎么一个人走过来的？

失去血魄骑士的掩护，萨沙理安受的伤比往日要多，但他强有力的灵活攻击使更多恶魔丧命。他还剧烈喘息着，外溢的冰霜能量在他双剑上凝出坚冰。

寇尔提拉喉结滑动了一下。他想喊他，但尘沙让他无法开口。从通灵水晶中发射并勾连的死亡结界张得更大，收到信号的白银之手和塞纳里奥德鲁伊开始依次从传送门撤退。被围在结界中的恶魔在沸血诅咒之下逐渐败亡。

萨沙理安又砍翻一个恶魔士兵，却被另一个恐惧领主从背后握着脖子提起，眼看要将他摔在地上。寇尔提拉下意识用死亡之握将两个家伙一起拖到自己面前，借力跃起，生生将恐惧领主的头颅劈成了两半。两个死亡骑士同时摔倒地上，萨沙理安用剑撑着自己摇摇晃晃站起来，一抬头正对上寇尔提拉的眼睛。

高等精灵淡红色的嘴唇因为沙漠的干燥已经皲裂。过了好一会儿，他像往常一样骄矜地挑起半边眉毛开口道：“看来冰霜系的符文更厉害，我要考虑转职了。”

萨沙理安点点头，努力挺直身板，然后用一只手捧住寇尔提拉的脸，对着他的嘴唇吻了上去。

 

<< 

他们接吻。

当世间的一切都生死难明、万物晦暗无光之时，只有吻。只有吻才是最正当的语言。

他们在漫天飞扬的沙尘和四散杀戮的恶魔残部中若无旁人地接吻。有一头负隅顽抗的厄诅兽一边甩掉自己身上的肉一边朝他们冲过来，寇尔提拉闭着眼睛，用最后所剩不多的符文竖起坚固的骸骨屏障，萨沙理安一手举剑让凛风冲击从旋舞的骨棒之间冲出，将撞上骨盾的厄诅兽打飞到几米开外，顺带着把一只手挂上了寇尔提拉的腰。

他们的世界只剩下亲吻这一件事情。寇尔提拉感觉到他的舌头被萨沙理安卷住，舌苔上的细小颗粒被他依次拂过，好像是翻越过一重又一重圆圆的小山丘，沉进无边的温暖的海水里。萨沙理安因为他精通的冰霜符能，每渡一口气都混着凉飕飕的气息，但他却被融化了。这真是一段又长又奇妙的旅程。

他们的嘴唇短暂分开。在这间隙里，他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。人类垂着眼帘，视线往下看。寇尔提拉肋骨上的伤口血肉外翻，但看上去就像盛放的一丛玫瑰——高等精灵都是这样吗？无论什么时候都那么美。他的血糊了他一身，他搂着他，像是那么多年前的精灵之城下。

他们仿佛拥在罗德隆的颓败宫廷，拥在龙骨荒野寒凉的月光之中，拥在安多哈尔，拥在无尽的时间里。

种族、阵营、生死、善恶。全部都不再具有意义。甚至连“意义”本身失去了意义。荒芜的虚空的混沌的世界，有什么烧灼着他们的心。心砰砰跳动着，血液奔涌温热。

狂风卷起漫漫黄沙，他们一起闭上眼睛，听见艾泽拉斯抗争的咆哮声撼动他们的心脏。

那是他们重生的证明。

 

 

 

 

 

后记1：

现在，整个希利苏斯只剩下亡者与恶魔了。

恶魔源源不断地从魔能舰上降落下来。所有死亡骑士已经集合到一起，但在庞大的燃烧军团面前，看起来毫无抵抗之力。

“看吧，我们搞砸了。”米奈娃翩翩降落在他们身边，耸耸肩，“回去我们都要被做成药剂了。”

“如果回得去的话。”寇尔提拉惨笑一声。

“这样也挺好的，尘归尘，土归土嘛。”萨沙理安想了一下又补充了，“砂归砂。”

“不。我们只会变成焦炭的。”

里格鲁姆绝望地看着三位军官在那里只顾着说风凉话，完全不想任何解决方法。但的确也没有解决办法了。虽然沸血诅咒让有些恶魔走到一半就已经死亡，但他们的数量太多了，黯刃骑士再以一当千也杀不完的。

就在死一般的沉默蔓延在沙漠中时，天空中突然又出现了异变。先是引力场开始变化，接着在一瞬间，悬挂于天穹的阿古斯突然消失了，而高处开始渗出燃烧的红光，真正的火焰陨石砸落下来，将魔能舰砸成了两半。越来越多陨石掉落，仿佛是几年前那场灾变的重现。

“哇哦！”米奈娃干巴巴地赞叹，“看来我们可以撤退了。”

萨沙理安挑挑眉，和她一起竭力召唤出足以让整只骑士队伍全部撤退的死亡之门。“快走！”他对着死亡骑士们喊。

黯刃骑士立刻迅速穿过了传送门。但萨沙理安眼看着天空中有什么恐怖的东西正在穿透大气层快速坠落，整个沙漠的气温也急剧上升，急得一脚踹上了最后一个黯刃骑士的屁股。他用下巴指了一下，米奈娃唾了他一下，也穿过了传送门。

没有了米奈娃的符文支撑，死亡之门差点关闭了。沙漠的温度已经热到他体内的冰快要全部融化了。就在他神志不清的时候，一直站在旁边的寇尔提拉突然拽起他的手，一同撞进了死亡之门。

高温高压的气浪在下一秒碾碎了整个希利苏斯。

他们在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，不知过了多久，终于重重地摔在了亚榭洛飞行平台的坚硬石砖上。

周围已经围满了等待他们的黯刃骑士了。一看见他们，向来以冷血著称的黯刃骑士们居然爆发出了欢呼。他们手忙脚乱地把两人抬到指挥大厅，艾默萨札德去准备接骨工具，而索瓦尔去拿血肉再生药剂。

“精彩。”四骑士已经回到了黯黑堡，达瑞安·莫格莱尼听闻他们的战斗后如此评价。

索拉斯·托尔贝恩也表达了对他们的欣赏：“你们的行为证明了黯刃骑士的价值，就算我们是死者、犯下不被人理解的‘罪行’，也一样在为守护艾泽拉斯尽自己最大的努力。”

其他的黯刃骑士们都要开始鼓掌了，却只见萨沙理安一把拉住寇尔提拉的手，两人亲昵地把头靠在一起：“毕竟我们是黯刃的兄弟。”

寂静。

漫长的寂静充斥着黯刃指挥厅，只有石像鬼振翅的声音从上层传来。在不知道过了多久之后，索瓦尔领主放下药剂，深吸了一口气，竭尽全力地喊了出来。

“这他妈才不是兄弟！！！”

据说上一个喊出这句话的是欧贝兹·血祸。后来他莫名其妙背叛黯刃投奔天谴还死掉了，从此这句话被传为黯刃禁句，说了就会导致未来灾祸的那种。

但是索瓦尔才不管呢。他就是他妈的要说了。

萨沙理安和寇尔提拉被他这一嗓子吼得面面相觑，有些诧异地望着索瓦尔：“我们怎么不是兄弟了？我们可能是世界上感情最好的兄弟了。”

雅莉丝翠和席厄克希不忍卒视已经撇过头捂住了眼睛。索瓦尔用力指着一边，气得手指尖都在抖：“看看。好好看看。看到撒拉纳、马克索普和寇格兹了吗？他们那些勾肩搭背的才叫兄弟。”

寇尔提拉像是突然发现他意有所指，下意识想要抽回自己的手，无奈萨沙理安的手劲儿太大了，他的手被紧紧攥住。

“我们也在勾肩搭背。”萨沙理安为了证明这点还抬了抬胳膊。

“不，你们是跟一起逛街的年轻小姑娘似的手牵着手。”寇格兹·亡斧面无表情地指正。

席厄克希没忍住补充了一句：“我上一次和女伴这么做是在两千年前。”

看着寇尔提拉还企图把手从人类的手心抽回来，挣扎得满脸通红，雅莉丝翠叹了口气，向前迈步直面萨沙理安：“够了，萨沙理安，闹剧该结束了。”

“？！是你们在闹吧！”

“我警告你，如果你不立刻跟你那个活人妹妹联系说要给她娶一个名为‘寇尔提拉·亡织者’的高等精灵男性作为嫂子，我就把你的脑子拿去喂食尸鬼！”

雅莉丝翠此言一出，所有人都倒抽了一口冷气。寇尔提拉尴尬地拍拍她的肩膀：“雅莉，你在说什么呢？”

他话音未落，就被萨沙理安打断了：“我早就告诉她了啊？”

所有人上一口气还没呼出来，又猛吸一口凉气，席厄克希忍不住咳起来，一边难以置信地瞪着萨沙理安：“你说什么？咳呃——你、咳，再说一遍？！”

人类死亡骑士露出一个无比真诚而淳朴的微笑：“北伐的时候，我妹妹就见过他了，蕾瑞莎当时就回来问我他是谁。我跟她说我们既是情人也是兄弟，我猜？但‘兄弟’这个词我更喜欢些，有些血缘的崇高感。安多哈尔之后我跟她说见到了你，她还拼命踩我脚怪我没打赢你把你带回联盟呢。”他撞撞已经僵住的寇尔提拉的肩膀，“对了，要不等黯刃堡移动回东部王国，让蕾瑞莎跟你见一面？”

这次寇尔提拉也忍不住高声叫起来了：“你他妈的说什么？！你跟她是这么描述我们的关系的！？我去你的头盖骨！”

萨沙理安大呼冤枉：“难道有问题吗！？不是吗？！”

“那你为什么从来都没跟我表白过？！？——哦这个词真恶心。”

萨沙理安更加茫然了：“要说吗？……我以为我们都知道？”

寇尔提拉张了张嘴，半晌没能说出来一句话。似乎是这样，好像没办法反驳的样子。终于他点了点头妥协了：“好吧……是的。行吧。”

他也敷衍地晃晃手。两人还紧紧握着手，萨沙理安方才还趁他不注意把姿势改换成了十指相扣的样子。他可能到死——不对，他已经死了——都没法把这个说不清脑子到底完不完整的乡巴佬变得正常了。那么就这样吧，反正萨沙理安也死了。骨头在上，管他的呢。

他们傻乎乎地牵着手对视着。

周围其他黯刃骑士？哦，早就散了。

 

 

 

后记2：

“滚吧萨沙理安，老子是不会帮你弄这个的！”

艾默萨札德气急败坏地将咬骨钳狠狠砸向不知好歹地靠在试验台旁的人类死亡骑士。后者毫不在意地一把接住钳子，和站在旁边虽然面露尴尬但还是坚持不走的高等精灵一起无理取闹：“帮个忙吧巫妖，对你来说这没什么难的，对吗？”

“对什么对！”

艾默萨札德简直想翻个白眼——如果他还有眼球的话。瞧瞧这对不要脸的小情人，在战争结束大家都忙得要死的时候居然还跟他作出这种无理的要求。

他们居然想把彼此左手无名指的近节指骨换过来！？世上怎么会有这么无聊而又不务正业的死亡骑士？！有这个时间他们不如去买对戒指。谁知道他们的骨节适不适合对方？

“你也知道，艾默，戴戒指的时候握剑不是很舒服。”

“持有亡域幻想曲的封印的那位死亡领主听到了肯定会对你嗤之以鼻的，寇尔提拉。”

“那就是为什么她是死亡领主而我只是她的手下。”

艾默萨札德又把一把手术剪狠狠扎了过去。

 

 

 

后记3：

还好他们的手一样大。寇尔提拉盯着无名指上的缝合线，尝试着活动了下手指，感觉关节活动十分顺畅。

可能这就是天作之合吧。萨沙理安这么想着，不禁笑了起来。他得跟自己的妹妹写封信，好好炫耀一下。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
